Fighting over Nothing
by luver.of.fall.out.boy
Summary: Bella Swan was attacked in an alley one late night by a stranger. Now she's a newborn and part of an army full of vampires that want revenge on the Cullens. But what are they getting revenge for? And what will be the surprise when they arrive in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I stepped out into the pouring rain as I clenched my raincoat around my small body to protect myself. It had gotten dark and the streetlights barely shown in the rain. Knew I should've brought an umbrella, I cursed to myself as I started to walk down the footpath towards my car that was two blocks away. The cinema was packed and everyone was desperate to get a parking spot at the time. I trudged my way through the puddles that went up to my ankles; I was already soaking wet so I didn't try to protect my body from the cold.

Suddenly, I shuddered, for some reason it felt like someone was watching me and I turned around trying to find any sign of a human form. Nothing. I turned back shaking my head, must've been the horror I watched in the cinema and I was still a little worked up. I started to hum a random tune trying to shake the scary feeling off.

When I looked up from my soggy converses I saw a dark silhouette standing facing towards me, it was almost as if he were made of stone, standing so still. His stance tense and I couldn't see his face against the dark abandoned street. I gulped and I turned right down an alley way to avoid coming into contact with stranger. My heart started to beat rapidly and the blood pulsed through my veins, pumping faster and faster by the minute. I scurried on down the dark lane, concentrating on anything but of the consequences of what could happen down an alley.

Just when I finally started to see the end of the alley, relief flooding through my body letting my guard, someone swooped down landing in front of me. My breathing started coming out fast and I fumbled in my pockets trying to find the pepper spray my dad gave me. It was him. The stranger whom I had seen no more than 3 minutes ago, I clutched the pepper spray can behind my back ready to fire at any moment.

His skin was pale against his hair colour, which was dark and sort of short, but what startled me the most was his eyes. They were red. The most livid red I had ever seen, it seemed like they glowed in the dark, bright and fiery, and it frightened me. But he was beautiful in a scary way it almost seemed like an abnormal type of beauty, one that I had never seen before. What was he?

A low evil chuckle rumbled from stranger's chest, it was strangled and it barely came out as a laugh, "It's no use, human, you don't stand a chance against me" he snarled but I took my chances and spray it right in his face. No effect because it only made him angrier.

He grabbed my wrist in a painful grip, he was impossibly strong, and he snatched the pepper spray away from my hand, throwing it into the wall shattering it to pieces. Then slowly, painfully he started to bend my wrist back, forcing me to kneel on the cold damp ground, even then he didn't stop and I screamed in pain as I heard a sickening crack. He finally let go and I cradled my broken wrist to my chest.

"What are you?" I gasped, trying to breath in air

He chuckled again darkly "your worst nightmare" his red eyes blazed into mine making me flinch.

I looked up at him, fear and terror coursing through my vein. He crouched down to my level, both arms propped up on knees and he looked at me curiously. I stared back, tears streaming down my face, this was the end, my death was near and nobody was there to save me. I broke the gaze and sobbed, waiting for something to happen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reached out a hand towards my neck and he placed two fingers where my pulse thudded wildly. I clenched my eyes shut not wanting to know what he was going to do. I started to shiver uncontrollably.

Then I started to feel him slowly lean in towards me, towards my throat where he pushed my dark wavy hair behind my shoulder. I let out a sob when I felt his breath skim along my neck, where my artery was, and his teeth grazed along it. Suddenly he pulled back to look at my face.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt...much" he smirked and flashed his teeth and I shrieked when I saw a pair of fangs in mouth. I started to struggle but I didn't get far with a broken wrist still cradled to my chest.

"Please, no! Please, don't!" I begged but he laughed mercilessly

"Don't beg human! It won't come to any good" he barked back

With that he lunged at me and the next thing I knew was a pair of fangs plunging deep into my artery pulling litres of blood out of my body by the second and replacing with a pain that was strong and terrifying.

I hadn't realized he had finished, but I was still screaming in pain and clenching my fists, trying to breathe properly but I couldn't. I felt him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder carelessly, ignoring my cry for mercy.

I didn't know how long it was until he dumped me on the ground somewhere, where I could see others writhing in pain or unconscious. It felt like flames were licking at my wrists and my ankles. But the worst fire was the one that burned in the place of my heart.

I began to feel myself falling into unconsciousness and I couldn't hold to life anymore, I had to let go, I had run out of life and it was my time to leave earth.

I drifted off into what I thought was sleep, but then the pain began again and I screamed, it was unbearable. For what seemed like hours the pain began to subside, and then I knew it was the end. I would never see my family or friends ever again. Never.

**Hey I know it's a new story but I promise to balance all of the stories and try to update asap!**

**Anyway!**

**Tell me what you think**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The first thing I remember when I was awake was that I couldn't open my eyes and the fire in my chest had now turned to a dull ache. I gasped in surprise still unable to open my eyes, there was a burning sensation in my throat and I was so thirsty. But not for water. For blood.

I clawed at my throat trying to tear the burn out if I had to but nothing changed.

I tried focussing my limbs, trying to get them to obey my brain; I managed to move a finger or two and a couple of toes. The slow progress went for about 30 minutes and then...my eyes finally opened.

I hissed as the sun hit eyes, I didn't like it and I got up in half a second spinning around, taking in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a barn, on the second level, there was hay stacked in the corners and pitch forks and shovels hung neatly on the walls.

However I didn't care about this, my throat was burning and I didn't know how to stop it. I growled not liking being this uncomfortable. I wonder where everybody else was.

Right on cue the door swung open suddenly and I spun around crouching into my attacking position, looking at the intruder.

It was _him_

Suddenly the memories of the other night came flashing back, the dark silhouette, the pouring rain, and my broken wrist, everything...

I looked down at my wrist and I realized it no longer hurt, it was no longer broken and I could move it perfectly.

But it happened all because of _him_, the one who made me like this

I growled as I glared at him, he seemed to be at ease not bothered by my attitude. I couldn't help myself, I was angry and I couldn't think straight, and I lunched myself at his direction. We tumbled to the ground; I couldn't believe how strong I was. We rolled around for a couple of moments before I threw him off me making him fly and hit against the wooden wall, which would've killed a human, but not a monster.

"What did you do to me?" I shrieked as I stormed over to him but before I could even touch him, he was suddenly behind me arm wrapped around my neck tightly. I froze; I knew this was a vulnerable position for me.

"You should be grateful that didn't kill you, Bella" I tensed when he used that name, my name. How did he know that was my name? But he pressed on "you feel that burning in your throat? It means you're thirsty, you need _blood_. Human blood. It's the only way to survive. And listen carefully" we waited in silence, and then I heard a highway and birds that were miles away from here "your hearing improves, you can hear everything and your eyesight even improves."

"Where are the others, I saw? There were other people here that were in the same pain as me"

"They left, they had to leave early and we couldn't leave you. You're the last one we've made and you seem surprisingly strong, though very naive. We'll have to leave soon, and we'll have to get you ready for the battle"

"Who's we?"

He sighed impatiently "You, me and the other 26 creations I've made"

I shook my head not wanting to listen to this "What have you done to me? What am I? And who are you?" I managed to pull myself out of his vice tight grip and turned to him, my body was shaking.

"You're like me, Bella, a vampire" he concluded and he glared right into my eyes

"I am _nothing_ like you and I never will be" I snarled back

"No?" he raised his eyebrows; he grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the room down the stairs until I came face to face with a mirror.

I looked at the girl in front of me, I barely recognized myself, with my hair that was once brown and wavy was now black and straight. My skin was pale white and the clothes that I had been wearing the previous day were ripped and bloody. I stared at myself for a good five minutes until I reached my eyes. Red. The same livid red that he had, my creator, who stood next to me and eyes identical to mine.

"How about now?" he taunted, turning me away from the mirror, making me face him, "Riley" he suddenly said.

I snapped my head towards him, confused "What?"

"You asked who I was, my name is Riley" his voice thin and laced with venom

Riley.

Riley Biers.

I gasped, his name rang a bell; his face had been on the news for a year now, when he went missing last year. His parents were worried sick about him, they were going through hell, giving out a massive amount of money to the police to try and find him.

Before I could say anything, I got a whiff of the sweetest scent I had every smelt and my throat throbbed in response. The smell was unbearable and Riley noticed, he smirked and turned towards the window. I followed him and looked outside into the field, and I saw a couple walking hand in hand along a path, laughing and chatting happily. The sweet smell was stronger now and I hissed in a breath, the scorching in my throat was unbearable now.

"Which one do you want?" Riley asked simply

I turned to him "What do you mean?" but he didn't need to speak, I already knew the answer "we-we're going to kill them?" I shook my head, I couldn't do it but the urge was too strong, I had to drink something.

"Of course, Bella, you don't think we drink from animals, do you?" he seemed disgusted when he said the word 'animals'.

I turned back to the window and looked towards the happy couple, their scent still coursed through me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"You want it, the sweet richness of the blood to just run down your throat and to fulfil the need to quench the unbearable thirst." Riley leaned in closed to my ear and whispered "all you have to do is sink your fangs into their necks and suck, simple as that"

I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut, but I was past the point of no return. My eyes snapped open and I turned to Riley, his eyes were pitch black with thirst and I was sure my eyes mirrored his.

"I can see you want it, you need it, otherwise you'll starve and die, Bella" he spoke my name softly and I seemed to be hypnotized.

I growled and spun around towards the door and charged through it at inhuman speed. I was about to sprint towards the couple but Riley's hands curled around the tops of my arms, holding me in place.

"Not yet, Bella, you have to wait until they get to the forest, you don't want to attack them out in the open. What if someone comes around the corner? Think before you do, newborn" he leaned in to whisper in my ear and I tensed at the name 'newborn' but I only concentrated on the couple who were making their way through the forest. I was getting more and more desperate when I saw the couple disappear behind the trees.

"Ready?" he asked

I only growled in response and as soon as his hands let me go, I was off at inhuman speed towards the forest and I followed the scent of the two lovers. I could hear Riley behind me following my lead. When I finally spotted them I slowed and crouched down behind a large fallen tree, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Riley crouched beside me and I could his nostrils were flared breathing in the scent.

I watched the couple walk further away and I slowly got up and gracefully walked after them, not making a sound. I was within striking distance and I looked towards Riley for permission, he nodded and I lunged at the man, while he lunged at the girl. I dragged the dazed human towards a tree and I pushed him up against it, his scent was stronger than ever now and I couldn't hold in any longer.

The man whimpered as I leaned in closer, I could see he was only about mid 20's with dark eyes and dark hair. I could see the fear in his eyes as I pulled back my lips to reveal my fangs that were aching from the need to drink. He struggled and tried to throw me off, behind me I heard a scream and I turned to see Riley feeding hungrily from the girl's neck, who wasn't that much older than me. I turned back to my human and I saw his eyes were only trained on his lover, I laughed humourlessly and with that I plunged my fangs into his throat.

I drank deeply savouring the pleasure that ran down my throat and into my scorched veins that happily took the blood. The richness of it made me moan with pleasure and bliss. It felt like I hadn't drank anything in a week and the feeling was fulfilling and beautiful. I felt him go limp in my arms and all too soon there was no more blood left in him so I let go. I dropped his dead dry body to the ground carelessly. With my thirst quenched I was now happy and in bliss.

I turned around to face Riley who was still feeding and I watched as he bent her neck to get better access to her throat. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed his meal and when he was done he let her limp body fall to the ground. He wiped his mouth with his hand and I did the same with mine.

"Come, newborn, we have to make haste to meet the others" he turned on his heel and I glided after him. We crossed the border of Canada, within 15 minutes, and stopped to feed on the sleepy security guards who were on night watch, at a warehouse, we also left their shrivelled bodies for other people to clean up.

We made a turn towards Seattle and stopped at an abandoned factory where Riley opened the large doors with ease.

We entered the building in silence and I began to wonder why we were here, then I saw a shadow leap in front of us. I crouched down my guard was once again back, I looked to Riley who wasn't crouched like me. He nodded to the intruder and I turned back to the stranger, she was one of us, so I stood back up eyeing her at the same time.

Her hair was a fiery red and curly that finished at her shoulders, her eyes were like mine, red and glowing.

"You brought a new addition to our army, Riley" she purred as she looked me over

"Yes, Victoria, she's unusually physically powerful which will make our army stronger, the Cullens won't stand a chance" he replied

She looked me over one more time be she concluded "I like her, come" she ordered me and I followed her silently, with Riley behind me.

We turned a corner and I stopped short when I saw about 30 vampires standing before me, looking towards us. There was a variety of them, short and tall, blonde and brunette, male and female, all different; apart from the fact they all had the desire to kill.

"They Cullens know we're forming an army but this isn't just an army of vampires, this is an army that is the strongest and fastest army _ever._" Victoria announced "but even though we are strong and powerful, the Cullens are smart and quick, they play mind games on us which led to the killing of my mate, James." Everyone growled at the thought of the killing "and now we are getting revenge, to destroy the Cullens once and for all, and with our numbers there will be no way they'll survive, so it's time to kill" when her speech ended everyone roared and cheered. "And now we go to war!"

With that everyone started to pour of the factory and on the way to Forks, to get revenge on this clan called the 'Cullens'. I felt dread run through but I shook it off and began to make my way with the others to Forks.

**Thank you soooo much for those who reviewed, it really motivates me**

**So please review this chapter, I want to know what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I looked around hesitantly at the other newborns, they were so fierce and frightening, but I was one of them and that scared me. I couldn't be one of them...could I? I killed a human's innocent life and it still haunted me, I was still in denial that I had killed someone so fragile and deserved to die old with the one he loved. And she died at the hands of Riley, who didn't seem to care about anything or anyone.

I snapped out of my daze when we arrived at massive a river and I could see a forest started at the other side of it. The sky had gotten dark rapidly and the stars to come out and sparkle. I walked to the front of the group and stood beside, who was Riley contemplating something.

"What do we do now?" I asked, the river was pretty wide

He chuckled as if something amused him "Well, our legs aren't fast enough to travel over it, so we'll have to travel through it, meaning walking on the bottom of the river." He said simply with a shrug then he turned around towards the newborns. "Follow me" was all he said and we did. Victoria had gone ahead somewhere else but no one seemed to notice though.

We all stood at the edge of the water, some were itching to start the battle to get across the river and kill something, anything, Riley being one of them. He started towards the water first and we glided behind him. About a quarter of the way we were fully submerged in cold running water and I was afraid that I would run out of breath, but I realized I had been holding it and I didn't need to breathe. We all walked slowly through the water, it was dirty and I could barely see Riley who was only an inch in front of me. The dirt stirred up every time I put my foot down and small rocks sifted into my shoes.

Finally I began to see the gravel start to go up and out of the water, and we resubmerged out of the water, clothes soaked and the need for blood stronger than before. **(A/N just think of Eclipse for those who have seen it, that really awesome bit where they come out of the water all evil and scary). **We all caught a strong scent of human and something really disgusting, it smelt like wet dog. I growled, and Riley turned to me.

"There are werewolves here, they have their own territory and have made a treaty with the Cullens." He said and smirked "but that treaty's about to be broken"

Everyone else let out low evil chuckles as Riley started forward again towards the forest where the scent got stronger and stronger. We took off at inhuman speed making our trip through the woods quicker and easier. The scent got stronger and stronger; the human one was fading but the dogs scent got louder and louder, when we got closer to our destination.

We slowed to a walk when we were close enough to see seven figures standing side by side all in black, getting ready to attack. I was confident that they weren't going to survive, 30 vampires against 7 others, it was pretty clear who was going to win. We crossed the tree line and stepped into the clearing and stopped a good 15 metres from the Cullens. The desire to kill was taking over everyone including me and Riley.

I felt a swift bit of wind go past me and suddenly Victoria was standing next to Riley, she was between me and him.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Carlisle" Victoria's voice that was soft last time was now as cold as ice.

"As to you, Victoria" Carlisle replied, I took in his appearance. His clothes were like the others, black which made his skin look extra pale and he had pale blonde that was combed back neatly. As I took in his appearance I didn't realized his eyes were on me, looking me curiously, I stared back unfazed by his quizzical expression. It didn't last long because when I saw his eyes I gasped and saw that they were the warmest hazel I had ever seen. It surprised me because his eyes weren't red compared to mine and the other newborns. I looked away, towards Riley who was glaring at the Cullens.

However, Victoria continued to speak, "if you all give up now, we won't hurt you...much" she smirked, laughing heartlessly. Shivers went down my spine; I couldn't imagine what she could do. "I mean you can chicken out now, 30 against 7 is quite a big difference, and you won't be able to stand a chance. So. Just. Give. Up." She ended bitterly.

Carlisle's face remained impassive as he started to speak "it doesn't have to end like this, Victoria, we can just negotiate" his voice wasn't desperate, it was gentle and calm.

But Victoria just laughed and turned to announce to the whole group "You hear that, he's trying to negotiate after what his family did to my mate" she laughed more and everyone else started to but it wasn't warm, it was cold and humourless. She turned back abruptly and silencing the laughing newborns. "I don't _negotiate _Carlisle, I kill" she hissed

"Your mate brought his fate upon himself" one of the Cullens spoke up "he put a human girl at danger, she could've been killed, Victoria" he snarled.

Her expression turned deadly "as she deserved to be, she was a threat" she snarled

She put up her hand to stop their protests "we'll settle this with war, Cullens, then you'll see whose better" she crouched into attacking position and we mirrored her movements.

Carlisle sighed "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this"

Suddenly growls erupted from behind our enemy and it wasn't from the Cullens or Victoria

No.

But I suddenly realized where the horrible smell of dog was coming from and they were heading this way.

**Oooooooooooooooooo cliffy!**

**Thanks for the reviews again, the motivate me sooooo much**

**Please review this chapter so I know what to write next.**

**And also the battle scene will be on the next chapter, tell me what you think of it when I update it, which should be tomorrow.**

**So**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Love it?**

**Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I shifted uncomfortably next to Riley as I saw about 10 gigantic dogs walk slowly up from behind the Cullens, taking their place beside them. I'd never seen such a size for a dog, there were as big as the bears I had seen back home, then it struck me that these were our arch enemies. They weren't just ordinary dogs they were werewolves. Never mind the Cullens, werewolves were the biggest threat to our existence. I remembered hearing about the tales of mythical legends and that the werewolves and vampires were to never get along.

And here they were, their stench stronger than before, standing side by side next to the Cullens, growling at us. I could feel the newborns become uneasy, no longer wanting to fight more like to run away.

"Hold your position, newborns" Riley ordered behind him and he turned to me, "they may look dangerous but you're a newborn, you're stronger than they are"

Victoria growled, baring her teeth towards the Cullens and the werewolves "you think you can still fight us out? Were you that scared that we'd beat you?" she snarled.

That hit the nerve with one of the Cullens and he charged towards us, the other Cullens yelled after him to try and tell him to stop. It was no use as he darted towards Victoria who stood, still crouched glaring at the oncoming vampire. When he finally closed the distance, her arm shot out grabbing him around the neck, and flinging him across the clearing with ease, hitting several werewolves in the process. Just like that he was up again as rage and hunger blazed in his eyes.

His hair was short and just like the other Cullens, his eyes that were once hazel were now black and deadly. His build was strong and his arms were like the size of tree trunks.

"Let the games began!" she yelled, and we all snarled

Then all hell broke loose.

Riley was off before I could stop him and the newborns charged past me at lightning speed towards the Cullens and werewolves.

I stared at the scene before me; see the vampires fighting other vampires while the werewolves occupied themselves by tearing the newborns apart. Nobody seemed to notice I was there as I watched in fear and dread. I could see Victoria lunging and kicking at Carlisle, whose features were surprisingly calm and collected. I looked towards Riley who was suddenly attacked by one of the werewolves, its jaw clenched around his shoulder as he screamed in pain.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was charging towards him and I lunged onto the werewolf's back and sunk my fangs into his neck. He tasted horrible and I got fur in my mouth.

I heard him yelp in pain and let go of Riley, I bit hard into his neck and I felt his jaws snap at me trying to grab my body between them. He spun around until I lost my grip and it sent me flying across the clearing and into a tree.

I coughed, a little shaken up but I charged back into the clearing and saw that several of the newborns limbs separated from their bodies. Most of their heads were detached from their bodies and they lay still, their eyes blindly looking up at the sky. I gasped, fear coursed through my veins at thought that that might be me in only moments.

I was caught up in my horror that I didn't realize that a wolf had lunged itself at me, falling on top of me. I snarled in response and lashed out with my hands, clawing at any part of his body. Without realizing it, I scratched my nail down his face causing him to yelp and fall off me.

I was up in one second and I wrapped my arms around his ribs and squeezed as hard as I could, the wolf howled out in pain and I heard a couple of sickening cracking sounds. I knew I had broken a couple of his ribs and I would've have continued until he was in pieces, if it wasn't for the body that collided with mine. Next thing I knew another vampire was pinning me to the ground in a tight grip, I snapped at his face and tried to kick him off. I growled at him and pushed against his hands that were clamped around my wrists.

He stared to lean down towards my neck, ready to rip my throat out and make me like the other unfortunate newborns. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for my second life to end. Distantly I heard growls and snarls; this wasn't how I wanted my life to end. I wanted to fall in love, make friends, and at least say goodbye to my family, to Renee and Charlie.

While I was still in thoughts, I suddenly felt the weight of my enemy disappear and my eyes snapped open and I sprung up from the ground. I spun around and saw Riley lunge towards my attacker. Something swirled within me, an emotion that I couldn't define confusion, hate, touch...

I turned around looking at the clearing and saw a couple of wolves lunging towards Victoria; I sprinted towards them and darted at the closest one. My hand curled into a fist as I jumped up and it connected with his jaw, ending with a sickening crack. He howled and he turned towards me, I growled, beckoning him with my finger mockingly.

"Here, doggy, doggy" I smirked

He growled and I copied what Victoria had done earlier and I grabbed him around the neck with one hand and threw him to the other side of the clearing. I sensed another werewolf lunge its way over to me and I simply turned around and my fist collided with his jaw almost knocking him out. But he was up an instant heading in my direction but Victoria intercepted and bit into his neck and ripped out his throat, his body went limp.

She gave a kick to his gut, laughed and took off towards the middle of the clearing where the Cullens were fighting off the newborns

I stared at the wolf, blood spurting out of his neck, I covered my mouth and backed tracked quickly. I had never seen something so disgusting in my life and I felt haunted by the fact that yet another life was gone because of me. I looked around to the other newborns that were still fighting, lashing out at anything that came their way. I shook my head; I couldn't take it anymore and turned towards the woods, ready to run away.

But a scream stopped me and I spun around to see Riley writhing in pain on the other side of the clearing, his shoulder was cracked with two teeth marks. I was about to step back into the clearing but I was stopped when two vampires stood in my tracks and I backed up against a tree. It was the one named Carlisle and a woman that looked around his age as well. They looked like they were about to attack me but when I backtracked they seemed surprised and they looked at each other concerned.

By then there were barely any newborns left only about 3 or 4 including me but there were slowly declining with the wolves winning and with the other Cullens were fighting off the rest of the newborns and some were making their way to me and I crouched. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I couldn't see Victoria anywhere, maybe she was behind the hill fighting off some of the wolves. I couldn't see Riley anywhere and I become conscious that he had betrayed me. He had chickened out and left me here to be killed by the Cullens. I growled, anger flowing through me now, and the hate I felt was overwhelming.

"What's your name, newborn?" my eyes snapped towards the voice that belonged to Carlisle

"B-B-Bella" I stuttered

"Carlisle" one of the Cullens hissed "don't"

"Does she look like a threat to you, Edward?" he asked patiently not taking his eyes off me

"She's a newborn, Carlisle, newborns are unpredictable" Edward argued further as if I wasn't there

"So were you Edward, it might have been a long time ago, but you were newborn once, have some sympathy" he replied "How old are you?"

"S-s-seventeen" I managed to reply

He nodded and asked "how long have you been like this, Bella?" his voice was kind and gentle

"About t-t-two days" I answered

He sighed and turned to his family "they're quite recent then" he turned back to me "are there any other newborns coming, Bella?" he asked

I shook my head

Edward growled and Carlisle turned to him, eyebrows raised

"I can't read her mind" he explained

"She's feels betrayed and fragile" another one explained, I turned to him surprised he knew what I was feeling. He had blonde curly hair and butterscotch eyes and he had a hint of a southern accent. I growled, not happy that he knew what I was feeling.

"The Vulturi are on their way" the girl piped up, she was pixie-like and had short dark hair, pale skin and hazel eyes.

I didn't know who the _Vulturi_ was but I didn't want to find out and seeing that the Cullens weren't occupied with me I decided to make a run for it.

I sprinted off in the direction of where I had last seen Riley and charged into the woods in search for him. I heard footsteps behind me and the Cullens calling out something that I couldn't quite make out. I sped up zooming past the trees and ferns as I heard the footsteps start to get closer and closer but no matter how hard I tried to push my legs, I felt arms clamp around me and pull me down to the ground.

I snarled as Edward pulled me up by the arm and towed me back to his family.

"Bella, we'll negotiate with you, if you surrender we will let you come into the family and we can help overcome your thirst" I looked at him startled, he would help me and I wanted nothing more than to get rid of the thirst that scorched my throat.

I sighed and hung my head "I surrender"

"Edward you can let her go, now, you'll probably need both hands when the Vulturi comes" Carlisle said as Edward let my arm go.

Carlisle started to clean up the dead bodies of the newborns while Edward collected sticks and set them on fire, setting the bodies on top of it. The smelt of burnt flesh filled my nose and I gagged, it smelt horrible.

Suddenly I saw the pixie girl freeze and she turned in the direction where the fog was rolling across the deserted clearing. We all turned to where she was looking at, and just as I thought nothing was going to happen, suddenly four dark figures emerged from the depths of the fog.

The Vulturi was here.

**So what do think?**

**I've never really good a writing battle scenes**

**So let me know what you think**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I looked around wildly as the Cullens took their places in front of me next to the bonfire as the Volturi stepped into the clearing. I could barely make them out, I could only see a girl no older than 15 with blonde hair a bright red eyes. The dark cloak she wore swirled around her ankles as she made her way towards with her three other companions. I shivered, she looked dangerous and it seemed like she wouldn't think twice with destroying me.

"Jane" Carlisle greeted her with a nod as the four vampire revealed themselves from their hoods.

Her face was impassive as she said "Carlisle, this is a surprise, what happened here?"

"Victoria made an army of newborns in order to fight us and kill us" he explained

She cocked her head to the side, contemplating for a moment "it seems you missed one" her voice cold and like steel.

My breath hitched, she knew I was here, the Cullens moved to the side to show me to them and I heard the southern blonde Cullen stand next to me. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he spoke to Jane.

"She was the last newborn in the battle, we told her if she surrendered we would let her come into our family and we would teach her how to control her thirst, I could teach her since I was the most recent newborn in our family." He said

Jane continued to stare at me and she turned to the vampire next her who looked identical to her.

"What do you think brother, should we let her live?" she asked, eyeing me slightly and she turned back to me.

"She's not a threat Jane, as far as we're concerned she doesn't have any powers" Carlisle stated

She smirked and said "well there's only one way to find out then"

Something flickered in her eyes and suddenly a pain blossomed in my chest and I screamed and dropped to the ground. It felt like I was being set on fire, like nails were raking down my throat and face, like someone had dropped me into a boiling pot of water. Every part of my body burned and I screamed at the pain, curling up into a small fragile ball, somehow hoping that it would get rid of the pain.

Then it vanished

"What is your name, newborn?" she ordered

"B-B-Bella" I stuttered for the second time today

"Who was your creator, newborn?" she didn't take in account that I had a name

"Riley B-B-Biers" I stuttered

"Why were you brought into the army?" she said, she send another wave of pain into my body and I screamed not able to answer and I curled back into a ball.

"You don't need to do that Jane" a motherly voice came from the outside my world of pain

She stopped, obviously she hadn't been told what to do in a long time, and I coughed and tried get my breathing regular even though I didn't need it.

"Why were you brought into the army?" she asked impatiently

"V-V-Victoria, she wanted to get revenge on the C-C-Cullens, because they k-k-killed her mate, James" I rasped out and I tensed waiting to see if she was going send another wave of pain into my body.

She looked to the other vampires who were standing like statues "it seems we have a tricky situation on our hands" he voice conversational as if it were nothing of her interest.

"We'll happily take her, Jane" Carlisle negotiated

She held up her hand to cut him off "No, no, that simply won't do." She thought for a moment tapping her finger on her chin, and she began to pace. I felt anxiety grow within me as I waited for her decision. This continued for several minutes until she stopped and turned to me. "Alright, here's the deal" her voice grew colder and colder by the second "I'll let you take her into your home" everyone seemed to relax, even me "_but_, in 6 months time, we will be making a trip back here and we'll want proof that she can control herself." She said and smirked "if she can't control herself, we'll take her the Volturi where Aro will decide what to do with her, where you will also pay the price."

With that she turned to Carlisle, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to say something

He simply nodded, she turned back to her vampires and said "Come, we'll have to ask Aro what he thinks of this deal"

She turned to me and shot another twinge of pain through my body making me scream again and she laughed, turned back towards the rolling fog.

The others laughed humourlessly and followed behind her, their hoods back over their head as they disappeared through the fog.

I rolled onto my back, curling up into a ball as the aftermath of the pain wracked through my body. My eyes were clenched shut when I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and carry me away from the battle field.

The pain still coursed through my body and I shuddered uncontrollably.

I felt the wind go from a soft breeze to almost a hurling hurricane and stop again and I looked up to see a beautiful three storey house. I gasped when I saw about 7 classy cars sitting in the brightly lit driveway, plus a couple of motorbikes.

"How's she doing?" I heard Carlisle voice somewhere in the background

"She's recovering, Jane didn't go too easy on her" came a reply from above me, though it was more of a growl.

"We'll put her in the spare, and we'll take shifts on watching her" Carlisle concluded

All of a sudden I caught a whiff of human scent and in one second I was up and crouched in attacking position. I forgot about the pain and the new energy flowed through my body, making me stronger again. I looked around trying to find the trail to lead me to the unfortunate human, once I found it, I was off, racing towards it. I dashed through the woods pushing my legs faster and faster to get there as soon as I could. The burning in my throat was unbearable, I couldn't stand it and I had to drink something, anything. I pulled my lips back to reveal my fangs while still in search for the human. Just the thought of the richness of the blood made me crazy; it made me want to rip out the human's throat and quench the thirst that I longed to satisfy. There was no other way to solve, that's what Riley said, we didn't drink from animals it was unnatural.

I slowed my pace as I sensed the human; it was a girl, only about thirteen or fourteen, with long blonde hair and her sweet scent mouth watering. She was walking down the side of the road with a one shoulder bag on her back. I could imagine pulling her head back and sinking my teeth into her sweet delicious throat. I hissed as the wind drifted her scent towards me, I would wait for her to go round the bend where she would be directly in front of me and I would snatch her to me and sink fangs into her and suck the life out of.

I waited as she walked closer in my direction and I crouched as I waited for my prey to meet its fate. She was closer now and walking straight to me and I crouched lower and lower ready to lunge at her. I took a deep breath and pushed off the ground...

...and ended up laying face down on it instead.

I snarled, I was so close, so damn close to quenching my thirst; I turned myself over and glared at my intruder. I clawed at his face and throat, snapping my teeth at the same time, he blocked me effectively though.

"Get off me!" I snarled baring my teeth at him; I could sense the human girl walking farther and farther away. I struggled to sit up and race after her but Edward stopped me, grabbing me by my arm steering me back in the direction I came from. I lashed out at every moment I got, the scent was disappearing and now I had missed my chance for a meal.

"You'll get your food in time, Bella" he retorted and towed me down the driveway and into the house.

So close, so damn close...

He towed me through the lounge and into a spare room where I plonked myself back down in my previous seat. Edward kneeled before me and stared into my eyes

"Listen to me, you're a newborn and you thirst for human blood, but you have to trust me when I say that there's another way to quench your thirst. It may not be as satisfying but it keeps you full, okay?"

I glared at him my arms crossed and teeth clenched to stop myself from lashing out at him, but I nodded anyway and he walked out of the room.

"We'll take you hunting when it gets dark, which shouldn't be too long" he said and he left the room.

I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts and I lay down on the couch and pinched the bridge of my nose.

This was going to be a hell of a long day...

**Hey! Thank you to those who reviewed again**

**Let me know on what you think of this chapter **

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

It was about an hour after Edward left when the door opened to reveal the southern blonde haired Cullen. He turned and silently closed the door behind him as if not to scare me. I stared at the ceiling and crossed my arms, lying on my back.

I heard him cross the room and took the chair across from me, elbows on his knees as he stared at me as if examining me. Several minutes went by before I spoke up

"Are you finished you're examination?" I asked sarcastically still looking up at the ceiling, my throat still burned and I wasn't in the mood for conversing.

He cleared his throat and sat back in his seat "we're about to go hunting" he said

"Really?" I sat up and was about to head for the door but he stopped me when he held up his hand.

"But I need to talk to you first" he said

I stared at him and carefully sat back down, eyeing him slightly, his eyes were clear and he showed no sign of attacking.

"So you've been a newborn for two days?" he asked

I nodded

"And the vampire Riley created you? Was he a newborn as well?"

"Yes he did create me but I don't know if he was a newborn, he barely told me anything" I said

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before moving onto his next question

"Do you want me to help you control your thirst?" he asked in his southern accent

I nodded weakly not meeting his eyes

"Then you'll have to fully trust me," he responded, "don't think I don't know what you're going through because I do, it may have been a couple hundred years ago but I know how it feels. The thirst that scorches your throat and the desire to fulfil it, even if it means you have to kill something to get it."

I flinched at the thought of having to kill something to satisfy my thirst for the rest of my life.

"How long had it been since you were able overcome your thirst?" I whispered, afraid that my voice might shake

He sighed and thought for moment "I was made into newborn in 1863 by a vampire called Maria, I originally fed on human blood to start with. But once I started feeding off of them I realized I could feel their emotions right before they died. That's when Alice found me in a half empty bar, she had seen the future and saw me and her with the Cullens. They helped me."

I couldn't help but ask a question myself "What did you do when you were human?"

"I was known as Jasper Whitlock, but now I'm Jasper Hale. I was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to my extremely charismatic personality, I ascended through the ranks quickly. I was 20 at the time when I was turned. After that I realized that I had the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me."

"And that's why you didn't want to drink their blood? Because you would feel their fear and pain?" the questions flowed more quickly now.

Jasper nodded and he rolled up his sleeves, I gasped when I saw crescent-shaped scars on his pale arms.

"Maria decided to change me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey, and I thought we were soul mates, to spend the rest of eternity together. My responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. That's how I got the scars" he rolled his sleeves back down

"Where's Maria now?" I asked

He shrugged and sat back in chair "I found out that she was only just using me to train an army of newborns, so she could claim her territory. So I left her"

"Like what happened yesterday, except for a different purpose" I shivered, though not because of the cold.

He didn't respond he seemed lost in his own thoughts and was about to say something but I heard a knock on the door and Edward's head popped in. Me and Jasper turned to him at the same time, Edward narrowed his eyes at us for moment before he said "We can go hunting now, if you're ready" he said the last bit bitterly and I looked at him puzzled.

"You look like you need it" Jasper said suddenly as he looked at me

I stared at him, confused

"Your eyes are black and I can feel your anxiety to hunt" he gave a weak smile which I returned awkwardly.

"Well let's go" Edward said impatiently, I sighed and stood up and followed him out of the room with Jasper behind me.

We walked down the stairs and into a massive reception room where the rest of the Cullens stood waiting.

Carlisle spoke "Bella, how are you?"

I almost snorted at his question "I'm...thirsty"

He smiled "Well, I'll make this quick, Edward will take you with him because if you happen to lose control or you pick a human scent he'll be able to chase after you because he's the fastest. We'll also scout the woods just in case there should be any humans nearby."

I nodded barely listening to what he was saying, I wanted to hunt and quench my thirst.

"But Bella, we're vegetarians, we only hunt animals not humans, understand?" he said slowly

I nodded to show that I did

He stared at me a second longer before he turned to Edward and nodded to him. Edward grabbed my upper arm and I rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous. He tugged me out the door and stopped.

"Alright, Bella, you go ahead but I'll be following close behind and remember we're hunting animals" he reminded me

Riley told me it was unnatural to hunt animals but my hunger was more important than what Riley thought.

I took off towards the dark woods and raced passed the ferns and searched for an animal scent. I sniffed the air turned to my left and raced forward towards it my mouth watering and the wind whipping my hair around my face. I felt Edward's presence behind me but I didn't focus on him, only on my meal.

I knew it was a stag before I saw and I raced a little further as silent as a mouse, and I was about to stop behind a giant rock but another scent caught my attention.

Something sweet.

Something delicious.

Something human.

And boy did it smell more delicious than a stag...

**Hey guys**

**Thanks again to the awesome reviews I love them!**

**So let me know what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"Bella! No!"

I felt like I was being transformed from the controlled, collected Bella to the uncontrollable creature that lay just beneath the surface of my skin. I snarled and raced straight towards the human scent, completely forgetting the stag, there were two of them and it made me spur on faster. Faintly I could hear Edward's distant protests as he raced after me barely keeping up.

I could just see them up ahead; I had come to the edge of the wood where a corn field started about 5 metres away. It was the perfect place to hide dead bodies and I waited until the young lovers snuck into the field, giggling and whispering things to each other. I was out of control, my eyes wide and my nostrils flared as I breathed in the heady scent.

I felt Edward start to close the distance between him and me, I giggled and at the last second I took off towards the corn field, leaving him with his arm outstretched. I followed them with my sense of smell and my enhanced hearing.

I sifted my way through the tall stalks and stopped when I heard some voices.

"Mike! I don't think we should do this, what if we get caught?" I heard a girl's voice giggle, I smirked, they didn't know that they were about to be in who lot of trouble soon.

"Shh, babe, don't worry, I'll protect you if anything comes out at us" replied a masculine voice

I giggled loudly making sure they heard me, they stopped their "activities" and there was only silence, I could hear their hearts speed up. When nothing happened they seemed to shrug and continued their work. I giggled again this time a lot louder.

They stopped again, only to be confronted by silence, "Who's there?" the boys voice wavered as he tried to act calm.

I laughed darkly, I loved it how I could make them so scared and vulnerable, and it was like playing with toys.

"Show yourself!" he yelled being a little bit bolder now and I rolled myself gritting my teeth to stop myself from snapping his neck.

Suddenly he laughed "Alright, Tyler" he said "I know it's you, you can stop now, man. You're scaring my girl"

I stayed silent, stifling a giggle

"Tyler, man! This isn't funny!" his voice cracked I could hear his heartbeat race a million miles an hour.

"Mike, I think we should just get back, my parents will kill me if they find out I stayed out past my curfew" replied the girl, her voice shaking

"Shut up, Jess! I know it's him!" he hissed "Tyler, get the hell out here!" he roared, his voice was getting higher, almost a scream now.

I could hear his heart pumping and his blood pulse through his veins, I breathed in deeply, my mouth watering as I thought of sinking my fangs into his throat finishing him and then starting on his girlfriend.

I was so caught up in my little game that it surprised me when I heard rustling behind me and I spun around and saw Edward. I glared at him but before I could attack him, he grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth with his hand. I kicked at his legs and clawed at his arms, but it didn't affect him, he sighed and turned me around so my back was pressed tightly against his chest. He kept his arm around my waist and he moved his arm so it was around my neck, like Riley had once done. He began dragging me backward away from my meal...again!

"Let me go!" I half whispered and half yelled, I was pissed now

"Bella, stop! This isn't you! Stop!" he protested, struggling to hold me

"It is me, now let go!" the scent of Mike ran through me, making me crazier and thirsty for blood more than ever.

"No, Bella, it isn't" he whispered into my ear "You were never like this, you had a family, you had friends, you've just forgotten"

I struggles were futile against his hard frame, I shook my head, and all I needed was blood...

Blood...

Focus on the blood!

But I couldn't, something else was overtaking me

I struggled to fight it but I felt a tingling start at my legs and go higher and higher, until it was up to my neck and I lost consciousness...

_Flashback_

_I sulked on my bed as I clutched my blankey to me; the tears ran down my face, I was too scared to go to the door because I thought the bogey man would take me._

"_Mummy?" I sulked hoping she would hear _

"_Mummy!" I yelled and I heard the bed creak next door and stumbling footsteps and the door opened._

"_Honey? What's wrong?" her voice was groggy, she walked towards and held me to her chest. I clutched to her and sobbed._

"_Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked her voice was full of worry now_

"_It's the bogey man, Mummy! He was under my bed" I sobbed and climbed onto her lap and sucked my thumb._

"_Aw, Bells, don't be scared, he won't come anywhere near you, I won't let him. And if he does I'll pull him back right from under the bed and throw him out the door, and he won't come back ever, ever again, okay?" she stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth, humming her lullaby that I loved so much. Her warm caring arms were wrapped around me and her steady breathing calmed me. _

"_Mummy?" I asked_

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"_

_She chuckled "Of course, my Bella" she picked me up and brought me into her room and lay me down on the bed. I felt her body behind me, the warm comforting feeling ignited a strong fire of love and safety and I snuggled closer, her arms wrapped around me, as she kissed me hair and I fell into a deep slumber..._

_End of flashback_

I gasped for breath as I came out of my flashback

_Renee, mum_

I shuddered as I came back to my cold dark world of the night; I became conscious of the strong arms that wrapped around me and my head resting against a silent chest. My arms were huddled close to my chest; I had missed that safety that my mom gave me.

I choked on a dry sob and I felt the arms around me disappear and hold my upper arms instead. I looked up and saw Edward's worried and confused expression.

"My mum" was all I could say before I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his sweet scent. He seemed to understand and rewrapped his arms around me. I clenched my eyes tightly and waited for my shock to pass.

"Hey, Edward- whoa what happened?" I heard a booming making me jump and spin around, hissed but only saw the tall bulky Cullen walk towards us.

"She just remembered part of her human life, Emmett" Edward replied thinly, obviously just as upset as I was that we were interrupted. Not that anything was really happening...but for some reason I wanted something to happen. I shook my head and brought myself back to the real world.

"Already?" he asked surprised

He nodded and he went to wrap his arms around me but I shook my head

"I need to eat something otherwise I'm going to starve, Edward" I whispered not meeting his eyes.

Something flashed in his features, hurt? Disappointment?

But he nodded and gestured for me to follow

"Emmett, tell the others that Bella needs a little more time to hunt" he said, Emmett nodded and raced back to the house.

Edward and I walked in silence, I kept replaying my human memory, of my mum, and how she wrapped her arms around, how she rocked me back and forth and the warmth of her body. That was what I missed most, the way her body felt like a shelter and the heat and love she gave me as a child.

I faintly smelt a deer and I raced off towards the scent, Edward followed silently behind me and I found the deer. I lunged at it and snapped its neck, I sank my fangs into its neck and I sucked. It wasn't as fulfilling as I thought but it would help me survive. It wasn't as thick as human blood or as rich but I took it anyway. When I finished I placed its body next to a tree gently and stood there like a statue. Just stared at nothing

That was the only memory I had of her, I tried to have another flashback but it was no use, maybe it would come unexpectedly.

"Bella?"

I had almost forgotten about Edward and I turned to him, wiping my mouth with my hand to get rid of the blood.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked

I sighed and shook my head, I wasn't ready, I needed to think and take some time away from humans.

"Can we just get back?" I asked "I don't want to talk about it" I said firmly

He looked like he was about to say something but he only nodded and turned and I followed.

We got back to the Cullens within seconds and I walked through the door with Edward and I saw the Cullens standing in the living room.

"Bella are you all right?" Carlisle's voice made its way into my fogged up brain.

"She just needs a little time, dad" Edward replied

I looked at him gratefully and he smiled weakly and I walked back my room, lying back down on the couch.

My life was so mixed up; I needed some time to myself, away from here, away from vampires, even away from the Cullens.

I made up my mind and I came to a conclusion, I was going back to see my mum to tell her I was alright and that I wasn't dead. Well not dead-dead just a living dead...

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Thanks for the reviews again**

**So let me know what you think**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Bella, no, absolutely not" Edward protested, "Carlisle talk to her"

We were sitting in the living room, me lounging in a cushioned arm chair, Edward standing and pacing and Carlisle leaning back on his black leather sofa.

Carlisle sighed "Look, Bella, I know that you miss your family a lot, but unfortunately if you showed yourself to them, the Volturi would possibly kill you, and it's against the law to make contact with your mortal family after you become a vampire. It's illegal to let _any_ mortals know about our existence" His eyes were sympathetic

"That's ridiculous" I protested

"Unfortunately that's the way it is, Bella"

I sighed and crossed my arms, Edward let out a breath obviously relieved with the fact that I couldn't go anywhere.

Then I got an idea "can I just check up on her, then? Just look at her though the windows or something" I cringed at my choice of words.

Edward rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated "no, means no, Bella" he concluded

I turned to him "hey, it may not be your family but it's mine and I want to see them one last time, Renee's probably worried sick about me"

Carlisle seemed to consider this, looking thoughtful "what if you can't control yourself, Bella?" he asked softly

I glared at him "you don't think I would hurt my own mother, do you?"

"He's not saying that you would, Bella, but you need to get yourself under control first, you almost killed Jessica and Mike" Edward spoke up

That did it; I turned on Edward and crouched, glaring at him, my eyes changing black within milliseconds.

"I'm not a murderer" my voice was laced with venom, "I may be a monster but I will _never_ be a murderer. I'm sure there are other vampires who have done way worse things than me, who have probably tortured their victims to the brink of death" my hold body shook as I tried to contain myself

_Hold yourself together, Bella, you need to show them that you can control yourself!_

I breathed in and held my breath, calming myself down; I slowly stood up from my crouch and saw the bewilderment in Edward's eyes.

"Please?" I turned back to Carlisle

He sighed and thought for a moment, eyeing wondering to let me go or not

Finally, he came a conclusion "Fine" he threw his hands up

"Yes" I was almost jumping for joy but I wanted to look mature

"But" I stopped my happy dance "Edward will have to accompany you"

"What?" me and Edward shouted simultaneously

"Bella, I trust you, I really do, but I don't want to take any chances, you still need to learn our ways of survival"

I was about to protest but stopped when he looked at me sternly, I sighed and turned to Edward who was standing stock still.

"I'll deal with you later, but first I want to go see my mother" I said and crossed my arms stubbornly

He glared at me, turned and marched off towards his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I turned to Carlisle "so, when can I go?" I asked excitedly

Carlisle glance down at his watch "well, the sun's just started to come up, but it's best if you leave at about nine"

"Cool, so about four hours, right?"

"No, Bella, I meant nine at night"

I felt my jaw plummet to the ground

"At night? Is this what it's like to be like this, I have to do everything at night?"

"Bella, don't try my patience" he said somewhat calmly

He stared at me, I stared back until I got a little uncomfortable and I had to look away

"Will everyone be like this to me?" I asked, looking at my feet

"What do you mean?"

I sighed "I don't think the other members of your clan really like me"

Carlisle sighed and looked up "Bella, that's just Edward, he can have trust issues sometimes, as for the others, well I know Emmett will get on well with you, as well as Alice and you've already met Jasper, Esme, I think, she already considers you as her own. Edward will warm up to you eventually" he assured me

I nodded even though I didn't feel entirely convinced and turned and walked out the door

"He will, Bella, I promise" was the last thing I heard as I closed the door

I took a deep breath and decided to take a tour around the tall three story house.

When I passed one of the rooms and I heard a booming say "Ha! Jasper, suffer in ya jocks, I win!" I assumed it was Emmett as he whooped with laughter.

"Emmett, you dumbass, you still have one lap left, now Jasper's ahead of you" I heard the pixie one say, laughing slightly.

Emmett cried out and I heard him pick up a controller, I peeked into the room still keeping myself unseen, but it didn't stay for long.

"Bella!" the short pixie bounded over to me and dragged me into an embrace and I tensed not sure how to respond.

"Alice..." I heard Jasper warn

"Don't worry, Jasper, she isn't going to hurt anyone"

I shot her a worried expression "how do you know?" I asked

"I can see the future" she said proudly

I eyed carefully, "do all of you have powers, I mean, I know Jasper and sense and manipulate emotions, does anyone else have powers in this coven?" I asked

"Edward can read minds" was all she came up with

I stared her in disbelief "really?"

She nodded

"Do you think I have any powers?" I asked them

They shrugged "they'll come to you in time" Jasper said

I nodded

"HEY! YOU GUYS! I VERSE ALL OF YOU, AND IF YOU LOOSE YOU PAY $100" Emmett as he plonked down onto the comfy sofa

"So...who's first?" he asked, mischievously

Turned out we all beat Emmett, including me, I started to loosen up a little bit more and started to enjoy myself. We all finished and I said I was going to go and explore more of the house.

I walked out of the room and rammed right into a stone, marble chest and I stumbled a little before I caught my balance.

I looked up, only to see Edward; it looked like he just had a shower which puzzled me because he already smelt great.

_Whoa!_

"Hi, Edward" I greeted and I went to side step but he followed my movements, stopping me from going anywhere.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked, accusing me

I raised my eyebrows "not that it's any of your business, I was playing Xbox with your siblings." I crossed my arms

For some reason it caught him off guard

"And where were you going to go before ran into me?" He said, mirroring my movements

"I was just to go and have look around, what's it you?" I questioned

He shrugged, "no reason, just making sure you aren't getting into trouble" he sneered

I kept my face impassive despite the rage building deep inside me.

"Well, now that that's cleared, can I go now?" I asked, but I was already moving passed him

"What so you can, runaway and tell our vampire secret to everyone?" he snorted, as he fell into step beside "fat chance"

I whirled on him "Look, I don't know, _what_ I did to make you hate me, but I think there are other things that should be on your apart from me. If I don't control my thirst soon, we will be making a trip to our death, to where the Volturi people are, or whatever they are." I turned back and walked down the kitchen and looked around for a glass. When I found one I filled it with water and I stared at for some time.

I felt Edwards presence behind me but I didn't turn to see if he was staring at me.

I had to try and see if some part of me is still human, there had to be a way to change things, to turn back time and save myself from this mess.

"We don't eat or drink, Bella" I heard Edward say softly, he was closer now, but not uncomfortably close

"There has to be a way, something that cure me" I said in a rush

"Bella, listen to me, there is no way we cure ourselves"

My body shook uncontrollably and I struggled to calm myself down, I looked up at the clock and said, "we should leave now"

I looked at him, waiting for him to protest, but he only nodded and led me down the corridor to Carlisle's office.

Edward knocked on the door and walked in "dad, I'm taking Bella, now, okay?" he said

Carlisle looked up from what he was doing, smiled and nodded, turning back to him paperwork.

Edward and I walked out the door and we took off towards Phoenix where my mum lived with her boyfriend, Phil.

It was in a matter of minuted when we reached Phoenix and it was pitch black.

"Do you know where she lives?" Edward asked, we hadn't talked the whole trip and his voice startled me.

I nodded pointed in the direction of a deserted street to where a cute old house sat and I walked towards it in human speed towards it.

I found a tree that sat right next to mum's room and I climbed it gracefully and peered into my mother's room.

Right there was my mother, sleeping snugly in her bed with Phil spooning his arms around her. She had a faint smiled on her lips, dreaming of something that I would never know of. I stared at her, taking in her appearance, the faint wrinkles were starting to come up on her skin, but her skin gave a healthy glow from spending so much time in the sun. I swear if I were still human I'd be crying my eyes out.

"I love you, mum" I place my hand on the window, feeling my cold, marble hand skin along the window sill.

With one last look, I jumped down from the tree where Edward stood patiently seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

"She okay?" he asked

I only nodded

It surprised me when he put his arms around me and hugged me to him, I hesitated before I clutched to his shirt. I started to sob but no tears came, and Edward still held, holding my head to his chest with his hand.

"She's strong, Bella, she'll pull through the loss, but you'll always be in her heart, you'll always have a place there" he whispered into my hair.

I nodded but still stayed close to his chest, he moved so that his arm laced around my waist still holding close and comforting me.

We began to walk together down the road, when I suddenly stopped, something was here, another vampire, one that I had known before. Edward seemed to sense it as well and he pulled me tighter against.

"Something's here" I whispered nervously

He nodded, not saying a word

We stood in silence and I whirled around looking down one of the alleys and I saw a familiar shadow, it started to make its way towards us

"Ah, my Bella, it's time to come home" the shadow came into the light to reveal...

"Riley?"

**Hey sorry for the late chapter and for the spelling mistakes, my internet is being really retarded so I'm a rush so that it doesn't shut down on me.**

**But tell me what you think**

**Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Previously_

_We stood in silence and I whirled around looking down one of the alleys and I saw a familiar shadow, it started to make its way towards us_

"_Ah, my Bella, it's time to come home" the shadow came into the light to reveal..._

"_Riley?"_

**BPOV**

_No, no, no..._

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice laced with venom

He chuckled, unfazed with my tone, "well, I've come back to retrieve what was rightfully mine" he said as if he were speaking to a six-year-old

"No" Edward growled

Riley turned to him "I wasn't asking you, Cullen boy, I was asking Bella" he snarled

"What do want, Riley?" I sneered

He turned back to me, a lethal grin spreading across his face, his eyes were bright red, shining in the moonlight, and "you" was all he said

I felt Edward shift me so that I was behind him and he was crouched ready to attack

"Aw, how cute, Cullen boy wants to protect you" he mocked a cute face which then turned feral, "too bad he doesn't stand a chance"

With that he lunged at Edward and they tumbled to the ground snarling and snapping at each other. I shrieked, not knowing what else to do

"Bella, run!" Edward shouted as he held Riley off

Riley laughed darkly, "and leave precious Edward behind, how very selfish, Bella" he taunted as he threw a kick towards Edward's chest but he blocked it throwing Riley off guard. He threw Riley across the street and he crashed into a shed, making the wood groan as it snapped and Riley fell through.

Edward walked towards me, "are you okay?" he asked, his arms about wrap around me

But I shoved him out of the way just in time before Riley lunge at me; we toppled to the ground him falling on top of me. I scratched at his face anywhere I could reach; he snarled and grabbed my wrists and pinned them on either side of my head. My only weapon was my fangs and I snapped his face.

"Get off!" I snarled, trying to pull wrists free

He did but he kept a hand on me, pulling my arms behind my body in a painful grip, Riley held me in front his body as protection.

When I saw Edward, I almost shrieked because I saw Victoria holding him by the hair ready to rip his body apart. She must have come with Riley so it would easier to get me.

"Hello, Bella" she spoke softly but it was cold

"It's your choice Bella, either Edward dies or you come with me and we'll leave precious Edward alone" Riley whispered in my ear, his lips grazing it slightly, I shuddered and almost gagged.

I struggled against him but it was no use, he wasn't taking any chances with me. I only stared at Edward; his eyes showed pain as Victoria pulled on his hair.

"Face it, Bella, you don't really have choice, join me and I'll give all the blood you need to last for a long time" Riley continued "I want you, Bella, I want you to be with me and we can truly be together forever." I clamped my mouth shut as I felt him nuzzle his nose against my neck, just below my ear.

Images of the night he killed me came flooding back

"_Don't worry, this won't hurt...much" he smirked and flashed his teeth_

My terror was replaced with anger and rage as I replayed that night's events

"_Please, no! Please, don't!" I begged but he laughed mercilessly_

It all seemed so real, like it was happening all over again

"_Don't beg human! It won't come to any good" he barked back_

_Next thing I knew was a pair of fangs plunging deep into my artery..._

The images flew more quickly now and I couldn't stop them, Riley had ruined me! He made me like this and he wanted to take me back! He had caused a pain that was unbearable for humans and vampires. I wanted revenge and I wanted him to pay for what he did!

Coming back to the present I went limp in Riley's arms which caught him guard as he struggled to keep me up. Seeing that he was distracted, I took my chance, I turned around and droved one of my knees up making him hiss as he loosened his grip on me. I turned to Edward and saw him lunge at Victoria who was momentarily distracted by my sudden movements. I turned back to Riley who was almost kneeling as he tried to snatch me back but I lunged crushing his body into the concrete. I threw a punch at his face, if he were human he may have possible died by the blow, but since he wasn't I threw another punch at him. His head lolled to the side but he still snapped at me, scratching my arms. He managed to get his hands between us and pushed me in the chest causing me to fly back and hit a brick wall. I coughed and spluttered but I didn't get much time to recover before Riley was on me again. He crushed me into the wall behind me, pinning my arms while I struggled uselessly. We were both breathing hard even though we didn't need to.

"I should kill you for what you just did," he snarled his eyes black charcoal as he leaned closer to me, "but you're useful, I can sense you have powers unlike any other vampire, it would come in handy for my clan." I bared my teeth my fangs fully extended.

"I'm not going to join you!" I snarled as I struggled against him

"I knew you were going to say that," his tone cold, "that's why I'll have to take something from you that will make you weaker" he mocked sadness but his eyes danced with amusement.

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about but as he started to lean in closer to my neck, I struggled against him. He was going to take my blood! Make me weaker without blood! **(I'm sorry if I changed Stephanie Meyer's version of a vampire, let's just say all vampires in this fanfic have blood in their veins from the animals they drink.) **

I felt him near my neck and I felt his lips touch my skin, skimming to find the proper spot to take my blood. He bent his down further down my throat to where my neck met my shoulder, my struggles were futile, I felt one of his fangs cut my skin and he licked it away. I gave a dry gag and I was down to my last reasoning with him.

"You don't have to do this, Riley" I said in a rush, desperate for him to stop, "Victoria's just using you, she doesn't care about you. She only cares about getting revenge on the Cullens, you'll never be her mate, I'll never be your mate, she only loves James and now that he's gone, she doesn't know how to live without being with him." He stood up and looked at me, but he only snarled and pressed me incredibly hard into the wall making me cry out.

"She doesn't control me, I made this decision myself, I chose you!" he said in my ear "and if I have to slaughter Cullen boy to get you, then so be it!"

"Please, Riley, can't you see, she's manipulating you?" I almost shouted in his face "she wants you to make me turn against the Cullens; you think they're in the wrong, Riley! But you are you're one who is evil"

He slapped me across the face, snapping my head back, exposing my neck. Without hesitation he bent down to where he was before and sank his fangs in my marble skin. I cried out as he drew my blood out of my body and into his, he drank deeply, making me weaker and weaker. I started to see dark spots.

Just when I thought he was going to take another pull, his hands that were holding me suddenly disappeared and I slid down the wall, unable to stand. I weakly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Edward throw Riley into a street light pole making it wobble and groan. Riley's head slumped forward, clearly unconscious. Edward threw him back into the shattered shed just for good measure. I felt my blood drip down my neck and onto my shirt.

My eyes turned blurry as Edward came towards me slowly as if approaching an injured animal. I closed my eyes afraid of his expression, of what he thought of me, disgust, anger, terror.

I felt two strong arms pick me up and started to carry me, I opened my eyes and looked up at the god that just saved me from dying. Without realizing what I was doing I traced Edward's features with my fingers, his nose, his jaw, his neck, and his lips.

"Thank you" I whispered to him

He looked at me, expression filled, surprise, pain, sorrow "I'm sorry, Bella" he murmured

My eyebrows furrowed not sure what he was getting at, "what for?"

He sighed "for what he did to you, for not caring enough, for not _being_ enough" I felt his fists clench underneath me.

I put my finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything, "it's not your fault, Edward, you just saved me from being killed by Riley"

He laughed bitterly "it's the least I could do" he whispered

"Don't punish yourself, Edward, this is my problem" I said firmly

He was about to protest but he only nodded and I looked around to see we were already home.

We entered the house but barely got anywhere when Alice ran to us and awkwardly hugged me and Edward. The rest of the Cullens stood before us eyes fill with concern.

"I just saw what happened, Edward are you okay?" she asked, then she looked at me and her eyes widened "Carlisle" she shouted down the house.

I heard Carlisle's office door open and close, I listened to his footsteps get closer and closer until he was inches from us.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, I felt his fingers examine the skin on my neck, gently touching the wound that was just starting to heal up. I was too weak to speak so Edward covered for me.

"We had an encounter with Bella's creator, Riley. He said he had come to retrieve what was rightfully his. I read his mind, Carlisle, it was disgusting, and I couldn't stand it. And we fought, Victoria was there and I fought her. Next thing I knew Riley was on Bella, he...he bit her; he needed to make her weaker so that she would less struggle to kidnap. I barely saved Bella from dying." Edward's voice was tense and strained

"You did well, Edward, you saved her, she still has some of her blood left" Carlisle's voice was calm and controlled as he continued to examine me. "Come on, let's take her to the living room" he said once he was done.

Edward nodded and he followed Carlisle while the rest of the Cullens followed me and Edward.

I felt Edward place me gently on a leather sofa; I groaned as I sank into its comfortable softness, my neck ached with pain. I managed to blink my eyes a little to clear my vision and I saw Edward's face hovering over mine, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked from somewhere in the room

I groaned in response

"Okay, I'm going to make a quick trip to the hospital and get some blood from the blood bank" there was a swish of wind and then silence. The rest of the Cullens had left as well leaving just me and Edward in the room

**Hey everyone, thanks so so so so so much for reviews I love them all**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter**

**Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I tried to breathe in and out deeply but no matter how hard I tried my breathing still stayed irregular. I felt a hand cover mine on the couch and I opened my eyes and stared directly into Edward's.

He sat, kneeling next to me where I lay down on the couch, stroking my hair, caressing my cheek, tracing my lips.

"Tell me, Bella" he whispered "tell me how he turned you"

I clench my eyes shut, refusing to replay that night in my mind

"I'm here for you Bella, nothing's going to hurt, and I won't let anything hurt you" he promised

I shook my head and breathed in a shaky breath, my throat was scorching again, the familiar pain clawing and scraping against my neck.

"It'll take your mind off things, off the burn in your throat" he murmured

I took a deep breath and was about to say something when I heard him sigh and stand up thinking that he wouldn't get me to talk, "I went out with my friends to the cinema" I said in rush, I didn't want to be alone in this room.

He kneeled back down next to me and he nodded for me to continue

I took another deep breath, "it was raining outside and I only had my jacket to protect me from the rain. I had parked my car far away from the cinema, because a new movie was out and nearly everyone in town wanted to see it, there were hardly any parking spots left." I gulped back a sob "so I had to walk to my car in the pouring rain, it was about two or three blocks away. I just couldn't wait to get in it and turn the heater up full blast." My lips trembled, knowing what was to come next. Edward resumed stroking my hair and holding my hand in his. "Suddenly I felt as if something was watching me" my voice cracked "not someone but something, I thought I must have been imagining it, thought I was still a little worked up from the horror movie that I had seen" I gave a bitter laugh as I continued "the realization struck me that I wasn't just imagining it, it was real because when I looked up from my feet I saw a dark shadow standing facing me. He just stood there, stock still, not making any movement, which scared so I decided to make a short cut through an alley. I began to think that I was safe when I saw the end of the alley and I started to pick up my pace." I whispered afraid that my voice would sound shaken "then he just came out of nowhere, stood in front, then I saw his face, it looked familiar, I had seen in the newspaper they had reported that he had been missing for a year. Riley Biers. He started to walk towards me, I had a pepper spray can in my hand and I shot at him. But it only made him angry and he grabbed my wrist bending it back on itself and breaking it. I was in so much pain and by then I had fallen to the ground, clutching my wrist. He stood over me, I asked him what he was but he just laughed and said he was my worst nightmare. He showed me what he was and I begged him to let me live." My body was shaking uncontrollably and I felt Edward shift me so I was cradled against his chest, I clutched to him. "He only laughed and with that he bit me; the pain was unbearable and I had no idea what was happening to me, what I was becoming. Next thing I knew I was dumped somewhere where others were writhing in pain like me. After that there was more pain and I slipped into unconsciousness, as I heard my heart beat its last thump. I thought I was dead by then. That I would be put out of my misery but I wasn't." I clenched my fists. I couldn't continue, but I had to try "I was the last newborn he had made. Then he saw that I was thirsty and he told me we had to go hunting." I paused "we hunted down a couple, must've been happily married, I don't know, but I killed the man, I left in the woods, his life drained along with his wife. Riley told me it was unnatural to hunt animals and that's why it was okay to hunt humans. Though deep down I knew he was wrong" I whimpered and buried deep into Edward's chest, shame and anger overcoming me.

Edward held me tightly to him; I could tell he was beyond anger that he should've finished Riley when he had the chance. He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth, whispering words I couldn't decipher.

"Bella? I got some blood from the blood bank, it's not as good as fresh blood but you're too weak to hunt." I heard Carlisle walk into the room and I quickly slid off Edward's lap and took the blood bag from Carlisle.

"Thank you" I said and I waited for them to walk out of the room but the made no move in doing so.

"Um, can you please go for a second, I don't really feel comfortable with you watching" I mumbled

Edward stood up first and then motioned for his father to follow who nodded to me and they exited the room.

I stared at the blood bag clutched in both of my hands; the burning in my throat drew me closer to it and I didn't hesitate as I opened the bad and drank greedily. The blood slid down my throat, past my silent heart and into my dried cracked veins which opened up and gladly took its beverage. Carlisle was right, the blood tasted different, staler, like it had been sitting out in the open for too long.

I finally finished, my thirst half satisfied and called Edward back in, I looked up at him, his eyes showing sympathy and something I couldn't decipher.

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in both of his. "Bella" his voice seemed to fog my thoughts and his fingers stroked my knuckles making electricity run through my body. I gasp at the shock that ran through my arms and seemed to warm up my whole body.

He lifted one of his hands and cupped my cheek, stroking my jaw and my ear, I gasped again and Edward's eyes followed the movement. I bit my bottom lip to prevent my breath from hitching; his thumb pulled on my chin so that I released my lip.

His hand sifted its way into my hair, pulling my face closer to his and his lips inches from mine. My breath was coming out faster now as his face neared mine, eyes sliding closed, letting other emotions take over.

I felt his breath glide across my lips and I licked them reflexively as I felt his lips gently skim on top of my mouth. He bushed them lightly back and forth, slowly, delicately, the electricity now turning into a burning deep within my chest. Without realizing it my tongue flicked out and touched his lips.

He groaned and crushed his lip to mine, I leaned and he followed so that I ended up beneath Edward without breaking the kiss.

Suddenly it was as if we couldn't get enough of each other; I tilted me head back as he trailed his lip down my jaw, and sucked gently at the sensitive spot below my ear. I buried my hands in his windblown hair and tugged at the roots, he moaned in response. He continued down my neck and kissed my throat.

It was when he nipped the skin on my throat that I panicked and again images flashed through my mind. I froze and my fingers began to pull harder on his hair, trying to pull his head away from me, my body stopped responding to his as I froze all over.

Edward seemed to notice and he stopped nipping at my skin and he pulled back, looking at me, confused.

"Bella?" I couldn't concentrate on his voice, the images flashed through my mind

"_It's no use, human, you don't stand a chance against me" he snarled..._

"Stop! Please!" I shrieked as I clenched my eyes shut, I shoved against the chest that was way too close for my liking.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn?" _the voice was now inside my head and I thrashed back and forth trying to get rid of it. It was him! Riley!

"No, no, no! Please stop!" I couldn't open my eyes, I was afraid that he would be right there, waiting.

A low chuckle sounded in my head, _"but I've only just started, my Bella, I told you I was going to take back what was rightfully mine"_ he was in my head! He wouldn't get out, he was tormenting me, I couldn't move.

"You'll never get me!" I shrieked lashing out desperately, I hit something and I heard it hit the wall with a sickening thud.

He continued his taunting as he spoke again, _"like I said, love, this only the beginning, my Bella, we will be meeting again soon, very, very soon"_

Suddenly I was released from my mind and I gasped in shock, trying to sit up but I realized someone else was restraining me, pinning my hand on either side of my head and straddling me. Panicking I opened my eyes and snapped my fangs thinking it was Riley.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" I heard a familiar voice say; I looked up and saw Jasper, his grip on my wrists painfully hard.

"WH-where is he?" I stuttered turning my head around frantically, trying to find Riley

He frowned "who Bella? Who did you see?" he asked concerned

I shook my head anxiously "h-heard him! I heard him! Where did he go?"

I struggled to get up but Jasper held tighter almost breaking my arms

"Edward? Where's Edward?" I said hysterically, Jasper tried to calm me down but I craned my head to see Edward lying on the ground with Esme and Carlisle crouched down next to him.

"Oh god! Please tell me he's alright!" I asked desperately to Jasper

"He alright, Bella, but you have to tell what happened" he said firmly

"He inside my head, I couldn't get him out of my head! He was there, it was as if he was here, in this room, it was so real!" my body shook

"Who Bella? Tell me"

"Riley!" I screamed as if it killed for me to say it

He gasped in disbelief but I didn't care

"Edward? Edward!" I fought against Jasper

"Bella you need to stay calm, Edward's seriously hurt, he's healing quickly but you have to stay away for a while."

The words stung, but I nodded anyway, Jasper eyed me before he got off me, I stood a looked towards Edward. He looked back me, I saw his head had a cracked on the side, but it was slowly healing leaving him a little bit dazed. I looked behind him and gasped when I saw a huge hole, the same size as Edward, in the wall.

I cringed and turned around towards the door, I heard Edward call to me but I didn't turn back to him, the only thing I said was

"I'm so sorry, Edward" I whispered and walked out the door

**Hey thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter, I really liked them**

**So if you're confused, this is my interpretation of Riley if he had survived long enough, he would have had powers, and he can get into people's minds, vampire or mortal, as you just read then**

**Keep the reviews coming! I love them all**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I walked out of the room and I heard Jasper trail behind me though not too close so that he would scare me.

I plonked down in one of the dining room chairs as Jasper took the seat opposite me.

"I'm so stupid!" I blurted out as I buried my face in my hands, "I can't believe it! Everyone I know around me gets hurt" I clenched my eyes shut

Jasper sighed, "Bella, this is _not_ your fault, you never, ever asked for this to happen, and unfortunately it did. Some vampires like to prey on innocent bystanders, innocent people and turn their life into a misery. Bella look at me" he said firmly

I struggled to look into his eyes but I managed

He continued as he stared at me, "I can feel your emotions, Bella, and although I may be the one who can feel and manipulate people's feelings, I can see that Carlisle, Esme, Edward and the others are affected by what you've been through. They feel for you, Bella, you have to stop punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

I sniffed, "I could've been stronger against Riley, could've run away, made a break for it-"

"You couldn't have gotten away, not matter how hard you tried, Bella. He's been a new born for one year now, and he still is strong...but you're stronger. You just don't know how much stronger you are than him. You could take him down, Bella" he said

I glared at him "are you saying that I'll have to fight him alone?"

"Of course not, Bella, what kind of family would we be, if we didn't fight with you" he whispered

I stared at him for a moment "Family?" I repeated, I sounded strange on my tongue but it made me feel warm inside.

He nodded a smile stretching across his face, it occurred to me that I had never really seen him smile before.

I returned his smile weakly, but sighed when another thought cross my mind, "I need to talk with Edward, it's my fault he got hurt" I started to get up

"Bella, wait, we need talk about what happened before, what happened when you heard Riley? In your mind" he raised his eyebrows

I sighed and sank back into my seat, I took a deep breath, "Um, well, we and Edward where just sitting together" I purposefully left out the kissing bit "and we were talking then all of sudden, I couldn't think. It all happened so quickly, then I heard _his_ voice, I could hear him but I couldn't see him though. It was as if he was in the room at the time." I licked my lips "he said 'Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn?' I screamed for him to stop, he was taunting me then he said something like, 'it was only the beginning and that he was going to retrieve what was rightfully his." I clenched my fists "then he said we were going to be meeting soon." I shrugged "that's all I can remember"

I looked towards him, his eyebrows pulled together in thought, "he can talk to people through his thoughts" more to himself than me

I blinked "what?"

"He can talk to you through his thoughts" he said more firmly

"Just me? or others as well?" I asked uncertainly

He shrugged "but Bella, you have to tell me if you have another of these telepathic things again with Riley"

I nodded and started to get up again

"Bella?" he called when I was in the threshold, turned back to him "be careful" was all he said

I started at him quizzically but shrugged it off and made my way to Edward who was lying on the couch with Esme and Carlisle.

I knocked lightly on the door and Esme and Carlisle turned to me, surprised look on their faces

I shrank back a little from their intense gaze "um I just wanted to see Edward" I said but made no move to get any closer.

They exchanged wary glances before Carlisle spoke up "um, Bella, Edward needs to heal, we can't risk you being near him if you have whatever you had before" his voice was sympathetic.

The words hit my stone heart, almost cracking it in half, but I only nodded and I turned and walked into the spare room where I slammed the door.

I sat down on the bed and buried my head in my hands, raking my nails through my hair, giving a dry sob.

_I'm a monster! _I shouted at myself

_Everyone around me gets hurt! I hurt Edward as well as my family! What next?_

I fell back on the bed and rolled over to scream into the doona

_It doesn't have to be like this, Bella_

My head shot up, looking around me, it was his voice, no, no, no...

_You can save yourself from all this regret, Bella, we belong together_

It was like I was being draw into warm pool of honey, it was like moving in slow motion, everything else around me shut down. And what surprised me the most was that I wasn't protesting against his voice. I tried to but his voice was like being envelopes in angel wings, wrapped in a blanket, like being wrapped in my mother's arms again.

_All you have to do is come to me, we'll live together forever, no guilt, no shame_ his voice was distant but yet I could here as clear as day.

I tossed on my bed trying to shake it off, "No, don't, Riley" my voice weak barely audible

_You want this, love, _he_ doesn't want, _he_ takes you for granted. Bella, I'll treasure you forever and think about _us_, Bella!_ He sounded he meant so much

The pull took me closer and closer but I shook my head and resisted it "no, no, no!" I thrashed

He knew he was losing me and he tried to grab me back but I fought, "stop!" I cried

_Not until you are mine, Bella! Remember who created you, me, it was me who created you! You have a strength that no one has processed, together we could be indestructible, and you'll even be able visit your mother!_

I stopped my thrashing, my breath held "what?"

He chuckled _I knew why you were in Phoenix, Bella, you and your mother have the same blood therefore, it's the sweetest scent, so mouth watering._ His voice gave away the ecstasy and thirst just by thinking about my mother's blood.

"Don't you dare touch her, Riley!" I shrieked

_Oh? And what's stopping me, my love? She would make a perfect addition to my clan._

"If you even touch my mother, Riley, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"

_If that's the only way to get you to me, then maybe I will, love. You are mine!_ his voice possessive

There was a pause, neither of us spoke.

_But that would be too easy...hmmm. I'll let you think about this, after all, you now have all the time in the world._ He chuckled, _I'll give you 1 week, my love, and you'll have to decide by then, and I'll be there in person. Til then, my love, _his voice faded into nothingness.

I gasped as I was brought back to the present.

The first I realized was that someone was looking over me, their arms braced on either side my head and they seemed to be saying something.

"...Bella? Come on! Wake up!" I felt someone stroke my cheek carefully

The person's face came into view; I blinked and saw that it was Edward

I gasped and practically jumped on him, forgetting all that just happened

"Oh Edward! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry" I whispered desperately, my lips skimming along his cheeks, his nose, his throat, never his lips.

"Uh, Bella, you're crushing me" he murmured as he gently pried my arms from around his neck

I pulled my hands back "sorry" I mumbled

"Bella, what happened just then? I just walked in and you were thrashing around, like you were having a nightmare" his voice was full of concern

I turned my head away from him, but didn't stay that away for long, soon I felt two fingers gently tug my chin towards him.

"Who was it, Bella?" he asked his eyes boring into mine

I blew out a shaky breath, and stared back at him

"Riley"

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**I love them all**

**So tell me what you think**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Riley?" he repeated

I nodded

"I don't...what?" he asked confused

I took a deep breath, "Riley has powers, Edward, and he can talk to people through his thoughts and everything. He won't leave me alone!" I clenched my eyes shut and buried my head in Edward's chest. "He keeps saying this is only the beginning and that he will retrieve what was rightfully his"

Edward listened while I continued my ranting, he silently rubbed my back and rocked me from side to side, comforting.

"I don't know how to stop him, Edward" I said "he comes into my mind unexpectedly; I can never tell when he's coming."

I replayed Riley's conversation in my head, and recalled something that caught my attention

"Edward!" I said suddenly I felt him jump "Riley, said something about me, about that I had some sort of power. But I didn't know what he was talking about, he wouldn't tell me. Oh Edward! He threatened me by saying that he would turn my mother if I didn't join him!" I jumped up and started pacing the room.

"What else did he say, Bella? I need to know everything he said" Edward replied firmly as he brought me back to the bed and knelt down in front of me. He took my hands in his as his golden eyes stared right into mine.

I licked my lips as I began to speak again, "um, he said I had to come to a decision within a week, he's coming here, Edward, I can tell he's going to do something horrible if I don't make the right decision. We have to do something, otherwise he might go and hurt my mother!" I clenched my fists beneath Edward's hands. "I have to do something; this is something _I _have to do"

Before I knew it, Edward's hands cupped my cheeks and firmly turned my head up so that I was looking at him.

His eyes bored into my, locking me in his gaze "you are _not_ going to do this alone, Bella, you can't fight Riley by yourself. He's a newborn!"

"So am I!" I raged on, "I could take him down; I still have human blood in my veins I could fight him and kill him"

He only shook his head and stepped back from me, suddenly the room grew colder without him near me, the room felt too empty.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut, "no, Bella, we need to talk about this"

I gritted my teeth and rubbed my finger against my temples, "Edward, we don't have enough time, I have to make the decision soon"

Edward hissed out a breath, "we need to take this to Carlisle, we'll ask him, come on" he grabbed my hand and towed me towards the living. I noticed now that Edwards head was almost fully healed just a few cracks here and there.

We arrived in the living room where all the Cullens, sat waiting.

Carlisle looked up when we stepped into the room, "Alice just saw the future, Edward; we have perspective of what's going to happen."

"Is it good or bad?" I asked without thinking

He sighed, "It's not looking too bright"

"We're going to be meeting Riley, in the meadow" Alice said suddenly and I looked at her, it was like she was staring into space, seeing nothing. "He's going to take Bella, he's going to threaten to kill her if we don't back off, we have to do something!" she shrieked and Jasper quickly put an arm around her. Her body shook and she regained control of herself.

I gasped "is Victoria going to be there?"

She shook her head "I can't see her, I can only see him"

"Oh god, this can't be happening" I shook my head and sunk down onto one of the nearest couches with Edward next to me.

"Do think that's actually going to happen?" I asked, voice weak

It was Edward who answered "Alice's visions are only a perspective of what someone's going; it's just premonitions. She was committed to an asylum when she was human because she had premonitions back then as well"

Alice snorted "thanks brother, you make me sound crazy" she replied seeming to try and lighten the mood. It sort of helped.

"We need to figure out what to do" Carlisle said

I nodded in response, but nothing came to mind

"Bella says that Riley said she had gift of her own" Edward said after a moment

Carlisle looked at me, intrigued by the thought, "do you think you have a gift, Bella?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

Carlisle turned to Edward "can hear her thoughts, Edward?"

"No" for some reason he sounded frustrated

"Hmm..." Carlisle leaned his elbows on his knees

I stood up and paced around the room, ignoring everyone when the stared at me

"Maybe I should just join, Riley" I said after moment

"No!" Edward hissed and stood up and started pacing the room himself

"Well what other alternative is there, Edward?" I shot back "have you got any brilliant plans that we should know about!" I got frustrated now and I was taking it out on Edward

"You can't give up that easily, Bella!" he shouted, I was aware that the others were now staring at us like we were a married couple having an argument.

"You're family doesn't have to pay the consequences just because I'm here" I pointed towards them

"They already think you're part of the family" he said and walked towards a shelf bracing himself against it

"That's ridiculous, Edward! I'm just a monster, who doesn't know how to control her thirst" I shouted to his back

Suddenly he swung around and as he did so, I saw that there was vase in his hand he hurled it towards me.

I gasped and pulled my hands up in front of my face out of instinct and waited for the impact...but it never came. All I heard was a crash of the vase as it hit the ground and everyone seemed to gasp around me.

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed shut until I opened them and saw the vase in a million pieces. I stared at it, puzzled and looked at Edward whose expression mirrored my own. I hadn't felt a thing but yet the vase was in pieces...how did that happen?

It was like I had a shield or something

"Whoa!" Emmett was the first to speak and he picked up a shard of the broken vase, "how did you _do_ that?" he asked, bewildered

"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered

"Bella, how did you do that?" Carlisle asked repeating, Emmett's question

"I have no idea" I whispered

"Carlisle, I can't feel her emotions" Jasper said, confused

Carlisle turned to me, studying my stance, legs braced apart and hands held up palms forward

"Amazing, it's like you have shield of some sort, one that we can't see" he whispered in awe.

I looked around and let myself relax

"Now I can feel her emotions...incredible, I've never seen a newborn possess such a gift" Jasper gasped

"Bella? Can you put your shield back up again?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know, I'll try" I tensed my muscles like before and closed my eyes concentrating on putting the shield back up again.

"Nope, can't feel her emotions" Jasper murmured in awe

"Well, Bella, looks like you have gift"

I smiled in response and turned to Edward

"Thank you, Edward" I said softly

He looked at me confused "what for?"

I smiled "for making me so angry and resulting with me finding out what my gift is"

He chuckled "no problem"

I walked up to him and hugged him tightly which he returned

"Alright, alright, alright, enough with the live pornography" Emmett's booming voice said behind me

"You're one to talk, Emmie Bear" Alice said with a laugh

I turned to look at Emmett's face and laugh when I saw that he stared grumpily at the wall, arms crossed.

I sighed "so what do w-"

I was cut off suddenly when something sounded at the front of the house, it sounded like a howl

Werewolves...

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really motivate me!**

**So what do you think of this chapter?**

**I think Edward and Bella are having a little problem with their relationship**

**Anyway**

**Let me know what you think**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

A growl rumbled in my chest before I could stop myself**, **_what were they doing here?_

Edward wrapped his hands around my upper arms and we followed the rest of the Cullens out onto the front porch where the werewolves growled and snarled at me.

Carlisle calmly stepped forward "can we help you, Sam?" he asked one of the men who was still in their human form.

Sam snarled "what is _she_ still doing?" he pointed towards me "you said we could kill any newborn we came across"

I shuddered.

"I did but I meant only during the battle, Sam, and she has agreed to only feed on animals rather than humans, she also understands that there is a treaty as well." Replied Carlisle just as calmly as before

While Carlisle spoke I looked around at the other wolves that glared and snapped. I then came across a boy maybe fifteen or sixteen, he was still is human form with bandages wrapped around his chest and his arm was in a sling. I looked at him curiously wondering what had happened to him. He caught my eye and narrowed his eyes at me, I squared me shoulders and looked away from him.

"She has no right to stay here!" Sam's voice was louder now and he looked like he was having a hard time controlling himself. I tensed

"I suggest, Sam" replied Carlisle "that you should leave the premises before you do something you regret."

It struck a chord in Sam and he lost it, his body shuddered violently and his skin seemed to ripple and waved over his body. He snarled, reared back and collapsed on all fours, his skin turning to fur, his hands and feet turning to gray hairy paws. His stretched and writhed until his face was no longer recognisable and was replaced by a wolf's face.

I almost shrieked when I saw the process but composed myself and crouched ready to fight.

"Aw, come on, I really didn't want to have _dog_ for dinner, Carlisle" Emmett moaned

The wolves were advancing, just barely outside 10 metres away from the house; I could tell that the Cullens were reluctant to become part of a battle again.

I became tenser as they took more steps towards us, including the boy with a bandaged chest walked towards us.

"Carlisle what do we do?" Edward asked urgently

"Bella, do you think you can put your shield up again?" Carlisle turned to me

My eyes widened "I-I-I don't know"

"Try, Bella, we're running out of time" the wolves were getting closer

I turned toward the wolves, gulping and clenching my eyes shut

"Come on, Bella, they're getting closer" Edward said desperately

"I'm trying" I said through clenched teeth

"Hurry Bella" he urged

I whirled on him and yelled at him "shut up!"

I turned back just as one of the wolves lunged itself at and I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face.

All I heard though was a yelp and then a thud as the wolf fell to the ground from mid air.

I opened my eyes and I saw the wolf start to pace as it lunged at the invisible shield over and over again, failing miserably. It growled and the others joined him

Sam transformed back into his human body with difficulty and snarled at Carlisle

"We help you battle against an army full of vampires," his words were twisted, "and this is how you repay us!"

"She has nothing to do with you or the pack at all, Sam, the battle is over and now we're going back to what was normal before"

Sam growled and the others howled, frustrated that they couldn't get any closer toward us, they paced back and forth before one of the them retreated and walked back into the woods as the others followed.

Sam was last left "you'll be sorry" he growled and retreated back into the woods of which he came from.

I let out a breath and stared at Emmett who walked to the edge of the porch stairs slowly and waved his arm around where my shield originally sat, sure enough nothing happened, the shield had gone.

"Fascinating" he murmured as he made his way back up the stairs.

I heard everyone sigh with relief and I turned around towards the rest of the Cullens, not really sure what to do next.

"So what happens now?" Alice asked nobody in particular

"We have to make sure Jane doesn't find out about this" Carlisle said quickly as he walked back into the house as the Cullens followed, we walked into his study "if she find out Bella has a power, she'll think it's a threat and she'll say it was us who taught how to make a shield. If Bella has a shield, Jane won't be able to use her power on her" he sat down behind his desk and looked thoughtfully at his hands.

"Why would Jane think I'm a threat? I'm just a newborn; she's probably more experienced than I am"

"That's exactly why she'd want to kill you, Bella" Carlisle replied "she may be older than you but you are a newborn, you have quicker reflexes and you're faster. You could kill her in a matter of minutes, and with your shield she wouldn't be able to send waves of pain towards you. That is why we should keep this whole matter to ourselves."

The Cullens all nodded but I persisted

"But isn't this good for me? She put me through unbearable pain when I was in the clearing, I should have the right to kill her."

Carlisle sighed, "Bella, she is part of the Volturi, they hold the law in their hands, they pick specific vampires with special powers and if they found out that Jane's dead because of you, they'll hunt you down and kill you."

I gasped in surprise

"That's how the vampire law works whether we like it or not" Carlisle sighed

I looked towards who was staring into space as if seeing nothing, I sighed and replied "okay, I get it now"

"So what are going to do about my thirst then?" I asked

"Well, you'll still feed off animals, and it may take a while but you'll get used to it. But I think, just to get you really, really used to humans. I'm going to send you to Forks High School."

I almost groaned at the thought of school, "I'm a vampire with inhuman speed and strength, great reflexes and has an invisible shield, and you want to send to _school?_" I asked incredulously

"That's the only Bella" Carlisle said firmly not taking no for an answer

I tried to think of a reason to stay away from humans, I couldn't put up with the need to feed on every human I passed. "What about my eyes? What is everyone going to think when they see the new girl with red eyes?"

Carlisle shrugged, "you can wear contacts, and they'll be uncomfortable because they'll block some of your vampire vision. But you'll get use to them"

I was at a loss, I sighed "okay"

Carlisle nodded in approval and turned to his family, "as for all of you, can you please keep an eye on her just to make sure nothing happens?"

Alice jumped up and down; I stared at her in amazement, "Yay! I have new sister, I hope you like shopping, Bella"

I opened my mouth to speak but she was already ranting on

"Great! We should get her some new clothes, you wouldn't quite fit in with that type of outfit, no offence" she smiled

I stared at her and stared down at myself before I replied, "none taken" I mumbled

"Yay!" she bounded out of the room along with Rosalie who was dragged forcefully behind her

Carlisle chuckled and walked to Esme whom he wrapped his arms around, "as for this Riley business, we'll deal with it later; we need to get your thirst under control." He smiled and walked out the room with Esme.

"What time is it?" I asked

Jasper looked at his watch "about 5:30am" he said

"So I'm just supposed to show up to school without any notice?"

"Carlisle will have it under control, we'll show you where to go and you should be fine"

I suddenly felt relaxed and calm, when I realized where it was coming from I threw up my shield making sure Jasper was on the other side of it.

"Please stop trying to control my emotions, Jasper" I said

He blinked but nodded anyway, "I was just trying to help" he muttered

I instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry but I just need so—"

"BELLA!" Alice sang from the threshold

I turned to her, eyebrows raised at her amazing vocal chords

"Let's get you cleaned up" she danced over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her up the stairs.

She pulled me over to the bed in her room which was pink and had many makeup utensils and other things I couldn't name. She tried to brush my hairs unsuccessfully, she sighed and decided to reconsider.

"Okay, how about you take a shower and then I'll brush your hair and get you some clothes" she smiled sweetly, she was such a nice girl and I didn't have to heart to tell her I didn't want to be dressed up and pretty.

I nodded weakly and smiled back "Okay" and walked towards her bathroom, which was made of a beige marble with a massive shower.

I stared in awe, shook my head and closed the door with a sigh. It was good to have some time to myself.

I walked to the shower and stepped into it turning it on; I exhaled as the warm droplets of water cascaded down my body.

My throat no longer burned, it was still a little sore but definitely a lot better than before. I closed me eyes and I touched the scar on my neck that Riley had left behind when he attacked me in the alley. The images started to flood back and I wrenched my hand away from my neck not wanting to see those images ever again.

It was about 5 minutes later when I stepped outside of the shower and wrapped the around me, stepping out bathroom door and stopped when I saw clothes scattered on the bed.

I saw Alice and Rosalie standing there, smiles of their face. Alice held a pair of jeans, a tank top and a cardigan.

What had I gotten myself into?

**Hey guys, I'm so so so so so so so so so, sorry for the late update. I hope this makes up for it and hope that you like it.**

**So tell me what you think**

**Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Ah, Alice, I don't really think I can wear-" I stuttered

She waved her hand in dismissal "nonsense, Bella, do you really want to show up at a school with those shredded clothes?"

I could see her point and sighed "fine"

She jumped up and down, "great!" she clapped her hands and threw the clothes at me along with some underwear and walked out the door where she waited closing it behind her.

I turned to the clothes on the bed and picked up a pair of jeans as if it was poison, I wasn't really one for fashion but it's better than wearing nothing. I pulled the jeans on surprised they fit me, next I pulled the dark blue tank top on where the straps crossed at my back and lastly I put the cardigan on. I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror and gasped.

I stared at the girl before me, wet hair still pitch black like before and still the same red eyes. But that wasn't what I was looking at, I gotta give it to Alice, she knew what looked well on me, the complexion was well throughout.

"Bella! I'm coming in now—"Alice barged through the door and gasped when she saw me

I turned to her and looked at her shyly "well?" I asked

She seemed be lost in her thoughts before she spoke "Oh My God! Bella you looked amazing, Rose come and have a look!" Alice dragged Rose through the door.

Rose looked at me and smiled "You look great, Bella!" she said

Alice let out a breath, "great doesn't even cover it, you looking a-m-a-z-i-n-g!" she squealed and then she looked at my hair. "Okay now to do your hair"

She grabbed a blow dryer and straighteners and pointed to the bed "sit" she ordered

I sat down as Alice started to blow dry my hair and gasped when she pulled too hair with the brush but she only shushed me.

About 20 minutes of soreness and pain in head, Alice finally finished.

"Oh, Bella, you look so pretty!" she sighed

I smiled weakly and stood in front of the mirror and took my appearance for a second time, and like the last time I gasped. Alice had done an amazing job with my hair; she had turned my dull black straight hair into waves that almost looked natural, she had used the straightener to curl my hair around.

I was stunned by my unnatural beauty, "Oh my god, Alice! You are great thank you so much" I walked over to her and hugged her.

She giggled and hugged me back, "So are you now ready for your first day of school?" she asked too enthusiastically.

I cringed but nodded anyway.

"Great!" she jumped up, grabbed my hand and pulled along with her down the stairs.

We arrived in the massive foyer where the rest of the family was. I saw Edward turn and freeze when he saw me, I looked at him and panicked. Had I done something wrong?

"Whoa" I heard Emmett say, I turned to him with a puzzled expression on my face.

"What?" I asked wearily

Emmett cleared his throat "nothing. I just haven't seen Edward look at someone like that since he discovered his own reflection." Emmett chuckled at the last part.

Edward however growled but turned back to normal when he looked at me, "well, I think you just look nicer than in that tattered you were wearing before." His voice broke a bit in the middle of his sentence.

I smiled shyly and turned to Alice, "should we go now?" I asked

She smiled brightly "sure, but you have to take Edwards car, he'll drive you to school" she beamed

Before I could step forward Carlisle stood in front of me and handed me something that was in some sort of plastic case.

I took it from him and stared at him quizzically

"They're contacts" he said, "they'll cover up the red in your eyes, you'll probably have to keep using them until your eyes turn to a golden colour." He smiled and stepped out of my way.

I smiled and walked through the threshold with Alice.

I stopped short when we entered the garage and I was confronted by several cars lined up next to one another.

I gulped. "ah, which one am I getting in?" I asked

Alice giggled, grabbed my hand and led me to a silver Volvo convertible where Edward stood waiting for me.

I blew out a breath, the car looked brand new.

"Okay so, Edward will drive you to school, just stay close to him if you think you're going to attack someone." She smiled reassuringly

"Thanks" I said quietly

I slid into the vehicle while Edward sat in the driver's seat

He turned to me "you might, uh, want to put the contacts in now before I start driving" he smile sheepishly.

I nodded and pulled down the over head mirror and with some difficulty put my contacts in.

I blinked a couple of time slightly irritated that I couldn't see that well.

"You'll get used to them" Edward reassured me as he started the car and back out of the garage and followed the others out onto the street.

I took an unnecessary breath, nervous about my first day at my school.

"Don't worry" Edward said as he grabbed my hand and held it

I looked down at our hands and my breath caught but Edward didn't seem to notice.

I peered outside the window and watched as trees zoomed past and soon it was buildings that whizzed past instead.

In no time we were in the school car park and Edward parked in a spot farthest from staring people.

"You ready?" Edward asked

I barely nodded and stepped out of the shiny Volvo.

Edward came around to stand by my side as he took my hand and walked towards the high school office. We pushed through the doors and next thing I knew my timetable was in my hand and the receptionist smiled at me as she told me to proceed through the doors into the school.

All the while Edward kept hold of my hand as people stared and whispered to each other never taking the eyes off me.

The whiff of human blood that flooded my nostrils was stronger than I thought it was going to be but not impossible to control myself. It smelt sweet and tantalizing, tempting to try it, I shook my head and focus on how close Edward was to me as I found my locker.

"What subject do you have first, Bella?" he asked his eyes examining my reaction to the people that walked past.

I took a breath 'Um, I have" I looked at my timetable, "Calculus" I said

Something flashed in his eyes, disappointment? Maybe.

"Okay, Alice in that class so you should be okay. If it gets harder to resist just hold your breath and ask the teacher if you can be excuse." He warned

I nodded and gathered my books together.

"I'll show you to your room" he smiled and led me down the hallway.

We met Alice outside the classroom and Alice smiled as she told me everything was going to be okay.

I turned to say goodbye to Edward and was caught off guard when he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my cheek and the line of my jaw.

When he pulled back his expression was careful as he studied my reaction. We stared at each other for a moment until the bell made us jump. I rushed into the classroom with Alice at my side.

We decided to sit at the back and I tried to ignore the faces that were turned towards me, I was starting to agitated.

Soon everyone was chatting and there were fewer eyes on me now. I sighed in relief and leaned back in my chair as the teacher finally walked into the classroom.

_This should be interesting..._

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Anyway I know chapter is a little boring but my next should be up asap.**

**So let me know what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Tell what you think**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Calculus was a subject that I despised. Reason why? Here's what happened...

"Right class" Ms Risk said "today we are going to be doing something different" she started handing out sheets of paper to every student. She didn't seem to notice that I was new because she walked to me, gave me a sheet of paper and continued on down the row of seats. When she finished she walked to the front of the classroom and turned to us. "I'm going to number you off into groups of three"

I tensed, I couldn't talk to humans, and I felt my throat burn in anticipation for the blood of students. I sucked in a breath and held it until Ms Risk put me in a group. I turned to Alice and saw her looking at me sympathetically.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I swivelled around, faster than a normal human should have. I was met by a pair of ice blue eyes.

He held out his hand "hi, I'm Mike, you must be new here" he flashed a smile.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the cornfield where he and his girlfriend had been making out. I remembered scaring the shit out of them before Edward caught me and pulled away from the humans.

I blinked a couple of times before I put on a fake smile, still holding my breath. I shook his hand making sure not to break it with my inhuman strength.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

His hand lingered in mine for a moment too long and I couldn't help but snatch my hand back. He looked hurt at first but was interrupted when a girl cleared her throat next to us.

"Um, Mike, hello? You forgot to introduce me, silly" a girl with brown hair appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to Mike's arm in a more possessive manner than in a loving way.

Mike shifted uncomfortable before finally clearing his throat and spoke "Um, Bella, this is Jessica, Jessica, meet Bella"

She plastered a fake smile on her face and stuck her hand out which I shook gingerly

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" she said but I could tell that she didn't mean it at all.

"Hi" was all I said before turning to look at my piece of paper

After a moment Mike cleared his throat to get my attention, I looked up from my work eyebrows raised.

"This is a group activity, Bella, you're in our group" he smiled as he pulled up a seat me to sit on.

_God! Just leave me alone!_ I thought to myself as I sat down in the seat, I wasn't sure how long I could stand the uncomfortable feeling of not being able to smell anything.

_Keep it together, Bella! At least you're being included in something for once in your life_

I was halfway through my sheet when Mike cleared his throat...again.

"So, Bella, where are you from?" he asked as he leaned forward, invading my personal space

I froze and made the mistake of breathing in heavily; his scent of blood filled my mind, clouding my common sense and resistance.

The shrill of the bell sounded and before I could reply to Mike's question, I shot up out of my seat nearly knocking him over in the process.

I walked out of the classroom, with Alice on my heels and I stalked towards the girls' bathroom.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, a worried expression etched on her face

I took a deep breath, leaning against the counter, "I don't think I can do this, Alice" I whispered

She stared at me sympathetically, "Bella, I can see the future, I would know whether you were going to harm those who were around you. You're not going to hurt anyone, trust me" she smiled and patted my arm.

I looked at her, uncertain, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt another human being, Alice, are you sure?" I asked

She smiled brightly, "I am one-hundred percent positive, Bella, please put a little faith in me" she linked her arm through mine and we proceeded out the doors where we came face to face with Edward.

"How is she?" he asked as if I wasn't there

Alice nodded, "She'll be fine. Now I'm going to go find Jasper, so Edward be nice to Bella" she warned and skipped off down the busy school corridor.

Edward turned to me, "So how did your first class go?" he asked, concern flickering in his eyes.

I breathed out slowly, "Fine" was all I said

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "So, uh, we better get going and catch up with the rest of the others."

I nodded, and went to walk down the hall, but stopped short when Edward grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands then up at him, I felt something shoot up my arm, I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Uh, Bella, the cafeteria is down this way" he nodded in the opposite direction to where I was about to go.

I was positive that if I was still human I would have blushed madly with embarrassment, but instead I just cleared my throat and fell into step with Edward as we walked down the corridor. I tried hard not to notice that Edward was still holding my hand.

Just when we were about to reach the doors, I stopped in tracks, also pulling Edward to a halt. He stared at me, confused and then seemed to understand.

"Bella, trust me, you are not going to hurt anyone, I can read Alice's mind and you're not going to hurt anyone when you walk into the cafeteria. If you feel nervous just hold your breath, okay?" he said softly.

I didn't look at him, only nodded and tightened my hand around his as I held my breath and we walked into the cafeteria.

As soon as Edward pushed the doors open, all eyes turned to us. Some of them were glaring while others were staring in amazement. I started to walk faster towards the table where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, pretending to eat the human food. I dragged Edward over towards them and plonked down in one of the seats, pulling Edward down next to me. He seemed to be a little surprised at first but kept his mouth shut and continued to hold my hand, drawing small soothing circles it.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Uh, Bella, how are you holding up?" he asked, concern in his voice.

I nodded and smiled weakly, "I'm doing okay thank you, Jasper"

I turned around to look around at the humans around me and a question popped into my head.

"Um, where are the werewolves?" I asked as I whispered the word _werewolves_.

"Oh, they have their own school down at the reserve" Alice declared as she pushed her untouched food around the tray in front of her.

I sat there for a while, just looking at my untouched food, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mike eagerly standing there, his eyes bright.

"Hey, Bella, um, I was wondering since we have calculus and everything, do you wanna come over and study with me after school on Friday?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, um, that's really nice of you Mike but-"

"She has plans with me" Edward interrupted through gritted teeth

I whirled around to face him, amazement in my eyes and then I turned back to Mike

"Uh, yeah, we have English together on that day and for the rest of the week, sorry" I faked my apology.

To be honest, Mike looked pretty gutted when I blew him off, but it was better that way rather than ending his life because I couldn't control my thirst. He sulked off back towards his table where Jessica practically jumped on him and trying to kiss him.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, and looked towards Edward

I smiled "thanks for the save" I said with sigh as I leaned back into my chair, I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rest of the school wasn't too bad after lunch; I had P.E Emmett which was interesting considering he was always trying to get me to tackle him or something. Then I had Psychology with Jasper which was ironic because he was trying to control my emotions half the time but I continued to block him out with my new mind shield. Then I had Science with Edward for my last period. We decided to sit at the back of the class so that attention wasn't fully focussed on me the whole time. Throughout the whole Edward seemed to be glaring a Mike constantly for some reason, I had no idea why but I didn't ask him about it.

When the last bell finally rang I let out an audible sigh of relief and I heard Edward chuckled as we began to pack up our bags.

"Come on, Bella, let's get out of here" he said with a smile and grabbed my hands, dragging me to the parking lot.

I laughed surprised about his cheerful mood as I walked with him to his silver Volvo.

Suddenly, I felt like I had splitting headache and I pulled my hand out of Edwards as I hissed in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

Another shot a pain coursed through my head and I whimpered, "My head, something's in my head!"

Edward quickly pulled me towards his car and made me sit in the passenger seat.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Alice's voice say

I screamed as another waved of pain shot through me.

_Hello Bella_

I blinked, "Riley" I said through gritted teeth

_What? No warm welcome_? _How very inconsiderate of you._

More pain followed after his words

"What do you want!" I shouted my hands grabbed my head, trying to lessen the pain.

_You already know what I want, Bella! Hand yourself over to me, you don't belong with the Cullens._

"No! Go away!" I growled

_So much talent, Bella, don't you want to put it to good use? If you join me, you can hunt all the humans you want, you'll no longer have to feel that scorching burn in your throat._

I stopped rocking back and forth at his words but I shook my head, "No, Riley, leave me alone!"

_But imagine it Bella, no more disgusting animal blood, no more feeling unsatisfied. Bella have you even asked yourself, what are the Cullens going to do with after you've conquered your thirst? They'll throw you out, Bella; you will be no use to them after you are able to finally control yourself. _

"No! I said, get out of my head!" I thrashed out in the darkness in my mind. "I hate you! If you know what's good for you, Riley, you will _leave me alone!_ You have no idea what I'm capable of!" I lied; I didn't know what I was capable of.

He only chuckled, _oh Bella, if that's the way you want to play it then fine, I warned you Bella, and now you are going to regret that you ever lived. _He seethed and with that he gave me one more last whip lashing of pain and left my head.

"...Bella, come on, sweetheart, wake up" I felt someone tap my cheek gently and I blinked my eyes open and I saw Edward.

"Edward, he's going to come after...he's going to kill!" I cried out and I felt his arms come around and rocked me gently.

"No, Bella, he's not" he whispered softly into my ear, "I won't let anything hurt you, even if it's the last thing I ever do"

**So what do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
